The Harem Flower
by La Morraine
Summary: It's pure chance that Kyoko starts learning the belly-dance, but it must be fate that this hobby of hers will allow her a second chance at love. It must also be fate that a movie will help her along.  Kyoko/Ren
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: I was bored and I decided to post a story that's not finished and not I know where I want to go with this so I think it's unlikely that the story won't be finished. Please bear with me, I try my best. When my beta has the time (or I enough material) I'll replace the chapters eventually. In the meantime, please have fun reading and tell me what you think :-)  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part I**

**July 2010**

President Takarada Lory was having a somewhat exciting morning. First his secretary had surprised him with a new job offer for his poster boy, Tsuruga Ren, and then, only fifteen minutes later, another offer had fluttered in, this time for Mogami Kyoko, his favourite protegé. These news outshone even his new, polished knight's armour that his assistant Sebastian had put on him this morning.

A hearty breakfast and three cups of coffee later, that same favourite protegé was sitting in his spacious office, staring distrustfully at his face.

"Could you please say that again?" she asked, trying hard to sound polite.

He chuckled. It was highly entertaining to watch her mood swings. Oh yes, he could understand Ren – the boy had only recently admitted that he rather loved riling her up just for the fun of it. Being annoyed brought out some of her best features as it made her eyes sparkle and her cheeks flush a very pretty pink.

"Of course, Mogami-kun," Lory said jovially, smiling benevolently. "As I said, there is a job offer for a movie for you. A movie usually is the debut for an aspiring actress such as yourself so you should consider this offer carefully."

Kyoko's expression darkened. "And what is this movie about, again?"

_Ah, she's being rather forward today_, Lory thought, fighting to keep his amused chuckles down. Out loud, he said patiently: "It's about a street gang in Tokyo that decides to smash their enemy gang before disbanding for a better life. You would be a part of the 'good' gang. Not the lead, I'm afraid, but the part the director wants you for has great potential."

"In short, it's another bully role," Kyoko mumbled darkly. "I should've known that accepting the role in _Box 'R_ was a mistake."

"Well, _I_ would've wanted your debut to be a romance," said Lory, "but it can't be helped. Director Abe asked for you specifically so it would be rude to turn him down outright."

Kyoko sighed but didn't argue.

"If you want to hear my professional opinion, you should take the job. Not only is this your entry into the film industry, it also pays well." Lory looked sorrowfully at his young charge. "I know that you have it hard, Mogami-kun. This would buy you time. You've been working very hard these last months and people are satisfied with your work. You need a break, however, before you work yourself sick. If you take on this movie you'd have a mostly clear schedule until filming starts in five months. _Dark Moon_ will be finished in two weeks, _Box 'R_ in a month. The rest of the time you could concentrate on school and working out for the role. How does that sound?"

He could see that the offer was tempting her. She was a hard worker by nature but even she had limits. Juggling high school, acting school, three different acting jobs and her job at the place where she lived was strenuous, even if she didn't show it. Lory had had someone look into her situation as soon as she had haggled out the conditions for paying for acting school and had been distressed at how much she had to work to keep up with her more fortunate peers.

Unfortunately he couldn't support her financially as it would be unfair towards all his other talents, but he still wanted to do something for her. Her perseverance had impressed quite a few people already and he was sure that someday her hard work would pay off and she would leave all the other young talents behind her.

"No extra jobs?" she asked cautiously. "Not even LoveMe work?"

"Well, perhaps _a little _LoveMe work," Lory amended, "but only so you can see your friends every now and then. Is that alright?"

"It sounds heavenly," she sighed. "Too good to be true, in fact. Where's the catch?"

At this, Takarada Lory laughed out loud, making the hinges of his armour rattle. "If you decide to be blunt I might as well tell you right now," he chuckled. "As I said before, you'll need to work out for the movie. Here's the script. Director Abe highlighted your part so you won't have difficulties finding it."

Kyoko took it and flipped through the first pages. "As I thought, she's a hoodlum," she groaned. "Too bad I promised Father that I wouldn't turn down roles just because I don't want to play them."

Lory nodded, proud of his old friend. "You have to see the bright side. You get paid for becoming a fit young woman. If I may be so bold and recommend a studio?" Lory took a business card from his desk and slid it over to the young woman. "The owner is a friend of mine. He regularly trains young talents from LME, and only females. You should feel comfortable there. It'd be best if you talked with the trainer about this and work out a training plan together. Abe-san has specific ideas how you should look for the movie. The holidays have just begun, so you should make use of the extra time and get a good head start."

"Yes, sir."

Lory leaned back in his chair and smiled broadly. "Now don't look so dejected. It'll be a great experience. Besides, learning martial arts won't hurt you either. Didn't you have a problem with a stalker a few months back? I won't encourage you to take advantage of your training, but if someone ever comes too close for comfort again, well …" He winked and left it to her imagination to complete the sentence.

The atmosphere lightened considerably after that. She looked abashed and absurdly grateful, even though a bit of her apprehension remained.

Seeing her like this, right at this moment, Lory swore to finally get that course for self-defence organized that he had planned for a while now.

It was not that he did not care for his people but his hectic agenda made it so difficult to finalize it. But no longer. Just thinking of someone trying to violate a young girl like the one before him, fresh and pretty, made his skin crawl.

To add to his growing discomfort it wasn't only Kyoko who had to deal with stalkers. Her case had just been the worst in almost two years and he wouldn't stand for it any longer.

No, he would finish it today, even if it meant keeping Director Kurosaki waiting.

"Promise me to meet Maeda-sensei as soon as you've signed your papers, Mogami-san." Lory sat up straight, all business-like again. "The sooner you start your training, the sooner you'll have reached a comfortable level."

"Yes, sir," she repeated, smiling slightly. "If that was all … ?"

"Yes, yes. Could you please inform Sebastian on your way out that I need his help?"

"Of course. Have a good day, Takarada-san." Kyoko bowed in that pretty, traditional manner and quietly left his office.

Only seconds later Sebastian, dressed up as knave, flitted in, carrying a folder with him, most likely the one with the project Lory had been worrying over just minutes ago.

Lory smiled indulgently. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that his foreign looking little spy was now so loyal to him. It seemed unthinkable now that he could work for anybody else ever again. The same went for almost all of his talents but Sebastian was a special case.

Very special indeed.

**End of Part I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Notes**: _Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, faved and enjoyed. I hope that you'll stay tuned ^_^__  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part II**

**July 2010**

Kyoko looked at the address on the card and back up at the street sign. Confused, she looked at the houses that were all shrouded in trees and greenery. No dojo in sight. It was very hot today, even in the late afternoon, so she wanted to get out of the sun as quickly as possible. When an old woman with a tiny dog appeared around a corner, she was quick to approach her and ask for directions.

"Ah yes, I know where Maeda-sensei lives," she said in a tiny, brittle voice. "Just go through there and you'll see the dojo straight ahead." She pointed to an almost overgrown driveway that Kyoko had completely missed. "If you would be so kind and greet him from me, dear? I'm Hidaka Kanako. "

"Of course, Hidaka-san. Thank you so much," Kyoko said sincerely and bowed deeply.

The old woman smiled toothlessly, showing off her countless wrinkles, and tottered on. Kyoko watched her until she had turned around another corner, before she approached the driveway and carefully eased her and the bike through.

Just as the old woman had promised, a lush garden spread out as soon as she had left the greenery behind her. It almost seemed like a fairytale place to her. There even was a pond at the side, complete with bamboo and small fish.

Her heart jumped unexpectedly when she took in the dojo itself. It was a typical low building with open walls to let some fresh air into the training room. It looked almost ancient, with fresh greenery growing all over it.

In Kyoko's eyes it was beautiful. She felt reminded of her childhood at the Fuwa Ryokan, but in a good way. The serene calm of the place eased the worst of her anxiousness and made it easier to step up to the house and knock onto the wooden frame of the training room.

Seeing that nobody was here, not even the sensei, Kyoko decided to have a closer look at the fitness machines she could see in the back of the dojo. There were two treadmills, three crosstrainers, two steppers and a workout-bench with small weights. A bit further away she could make out a sandbag. It seemed as if President Takarada had told the truth; this really looked as if only women came here for their workout.

Feeling like an unwanted intruder, Kyoko retreated and went around the dojo to see if she could find the sensei. To her surprise she found another house behind the dojo. It was a two-story building, painted light brown and adorned with foreign looking paintings of flowers and birds.

After reading the name at the door, she gathered her courage and rung the bell.

It didn't take long before a pretty, middle-aged woman opened the door and smiled down at Kyoko.

Kyoko could only gape. The woman in front of her was _huge_, at least for Japanese standards, and she looked decidedly foreign. Thick, dark hair fell down her back and she was dressed in a dark green bustier top that left her belly bare and a wide, flowing skirt of sorts that showed a lot of leg when she took a step forward. But it wasn't her clothes or her curvaceous body that stunned Kyoko, it was her face.

Oval and tanned and with arching, expressive eyebrows it had everything most Japanese women did not. A broad, sensual mouth curved in a teasing smile, and her voice was rather deep when she finally spoke.

"Hello there. Can I help you?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm looking for Maeda-sensei," Kyoko forced out. "Takarada Lory from LME sends me."

"Ah, the new student! Please wait a moment." And with that she was gone, fluttering away with flying skirt and hair. "Tetsu! Kyoko-san is here!"

Bemused, Kyoko waited by the door and listened to the woman's loud voice as she cajoled the sensei up from the couch.

Finally the man stood at the door and peered down at Kyoko. He was of average height, middle-aged like the woman Kyoko perceived to be his wife, and very fit-looking. He wore a GI with black belt, which made him appear quite intimidating. His face was stern but relaxed and she thought that he might be a nice but strict person.

"Good afternoon, Kyoko-san," he said, ruffling his mussed hair. "I'm sorry that you had to wait. This weather is a bit much for me."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," she assured him. "Uhm, I met Hidaka-san on my way here and she asked me to greet you."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to call her later. Alright, why don't we get started on your training plan, then? Darling, would you be so kind and bring us some of your lemonade?"

"Of course!" the woman yelled back.

Kyoko followed Maeda-sensei back to the dojo. He showed her where she could change and shower and offered her a locker for her clothes so she didn't always have to take them with her. He even had a washing machine in the back, in case someone needed to wash their things.

"That's all so far," he said when he was finished giving Kyoko the tour. "I only have a small dojo but the people who come here like the atmosphere. I hope it won't be a problem working with me, Kyoko-san. If so, I can ask my cousin to take over your lessons. She is a pro and very good."

Kyoko hastily shook her head. "No, thank you. I'd like to train with you." She blushed a bit but decided to tell him the truth. "You see, I want to be able to defend myself against a man if I have to, so it would be good to train with you."

"Okay," he said, smirking. "Do you have someone in mind already?"

"Perhaps," she quipped, which made him laugh.

When he had calmed down he got right to the point and officially started their lesson. "Alright, why don't you show me your script? I'm sure your director already knows what he wants."

Nodding, Kyoko took it out of her bag and flipped the character page open. Maeda-sensei read over it quickly, stopping here and there as he went.

"It looks all rather clear-cut to me," he said when he had finished. "I sugesst that we build up some muscle first before we start with your martial arts training. You're rather trim already so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. I'll give you a book on the right diet after we finish for today."

"Diet?" Kyoko asked warily. She already was on a diet for Natsu.

"Of course. To build up muscle you need to eat the right things. From today on you can forget that crap about counting calories and stuff. If you eat the proper food you won't have to fear for your figure."

Relieved and hopeful, Kyoko sat up straight. "Really? That would be great!"

Smirking again, Maeda-sensei looked her over. "Most people make the mistake of just going hungry when they want to lose weight. You'll stop that at once, understood? You'll learn to eat right and burn energy effectively. It's better to do sports regularly anyway, so don't feel guilty for eating a piece of chocolate, alright?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

He chuckled deeply. "Girls love that part of my training."

Just then Maeda-sensei's wife entered the dojo and brought a big tray with lemonade and watermelon slices.

"Here you go, darling," she said in that sultry voice and gave Maeda a kiss on the lips. Kyoko quickly averted her eyes, her ears burning from embarrassment. "Say, can I have the dojo for practice while you're doing fitness?"

"Of course." Maeda handed Kyoko a glass of lemonade and took the other. "My wife is a dancer and has to prepare for her shows," he explained.

"I'm Alimah and I dance the oriental dance." Her smile never left her face and made her look striking. She had the longest natural lashes Kyoko had ever seen but her eyes were just as dark as most Japanese people's. Her exotic beauty made Kyoko feel insignificant in comparison.

"Alimah actually means 'skilled in music or dance' in her country so she just followed in fate's footsteps," said Maeda-sensei with a smile. "And she's very good at it. You'll probably see her train while you're here."

"I'd like that," Kyoko said shyly, finally taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Okay, then that's settled. When you're finished please go and get changed. We'll just do a light workout today. It's way too hot for the good stuff." Maeda seemed to mean what he said. His laid-back attitude appealed to Kyoko; it felt like a small holiday in her otherwise hectic life.

After changing, he ushered her onto the stepper and told her to use it for ten minutes, and after that the crosstrainer for another ten. When she had finished warming up he introduced her to the dumbbells and showed her the first few exercises. After that he tried Pilates with her but had to admit defeat before her rigid muscles.

"You need to relax," Maeda-sensei admonished. "If you ever want to be good at martial arts you need to be flexible. To achieve that you need to stretch regularly, sleep enough and get a massage every now and then. Your muscles are all cramped."

"But I don't think that I'll have time for all that," Kyoko said meekly. "Not to mention the money." She bowed, truly contrite. "I'm very sorry!"

"Hmmm. I'll talk with Takarada and see what we can do. Don't worry just yet, Kyoko-san, we'll get you fit in no time."

Worried, she nodded. She hoped that Maeda-sensei would give her more pointers, but he only sent her back onto the crosstrainer and told her to run for another twenty minutes before the lesson was over. He left then, but not without telling her to return the day after tomorrow.

While she was up there, going as quickly as she could in the heat, Alimah came back into the dojo, set up a CD player and stretched herself for a good while. She then started the music and assumed a pose.

Amazed, Kyoko watched her as she found into her dance, warming up with gentle, yet impossible seeming moves. The music sounded foreign, consisting only of different drums and a distant flute. Alimah gyrated her hips gently, only slowly furthering her movements. Kyoko had never seen anything like it. The woman looked like a snake as she moved around casually, letting her hips shimmy and shake in every which direction.

After the song ended, Alimah carefully shook and stretched herself out and then started anew. This time her dance even included her chest, arms and head. When the song ended she stretched again, all cat-like elegance and seemingly without effort.

When she started for the third time, Kyoko's time on the crosstrainer ended and she got off gratefully. She wanted to change and go home, but Alimah's dance was too beautiful and fascinating, so she stayed in a corner and watched.

"Do you like the oriental dance?" Alimah asked when the song had ended. "It's beautiful. Very … woman, no?"

Kyoko smiled despite herself when she heard her speak. She really was charming. "Yes, it is," she admitted, only now coming closer. "May I ask how you do it? It looks impossible to me. Almost like magic."

At this, Alimah laughed heartily. "No magic. Just my body and me being woman. Look, you do it like this." She gyrated her hips slowly. "Now you try."

"What? Oh no, I couldn't," Kyoko said hastily.

"Yes, you can," Alimah insisted. She put her hands onto Kyoko's hip bones and pushed her into moving. "Like this. You try now."

Mortified, Kyoko tried moving her hips as Alimah had shown her. It didn't go well, her body was far too inflexible.

"Now to the other side," Alimah ordered. "Slowly. Relax."

Blushing, Kyoko followed her orders and did her best. It felt weird to move her hips around so much, and she was glad when Alimah made her stretch after her little lesson. She would have never known how to stretch at all to avoid soreness later.

Kyoko had no idea how Alimah had managed it but when she was finally released for the day, another thirty minutes had passed. The lukewarm water of the shower felt heavenly on her skin, and she suddenly noticed that she was hungry. Dressing quickly, she wondered what she would eat tonight.

Alimah was still there when she got out of the dojo.

"Here is the book. Read carefully, yes?" She smiled broadly. "And next time you'll know how to move." She winked. "Goodbye, Kyoko-chan. It was nice meeting you."

Kyoko stuttered her thanks and bowed deeply. Her embarrassment only let up when she had left the property and was well on her back home to the Daruma-ya.

**End of Part I****I**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Notes**_: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm aware that this is a rather slow-paced, drawn out story but I like it that way. Please bear with me, I just have to set the stage before the fun parts can begin ;-)  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part III**

**July 2010**

July, as hot and sunny and lively as it was, was a sad month for Kyoko. The last two weeks of _Dark Moon's_ filming were passing too quickly. Her character Mio had a few last, very emotional scenes, most of them together with Momose Itsumi and Tsuruga Ren. It was great fun testing her limits and experiencing so many new things, but it was also sad to have the show end.

"Is something the matter?" Ren asked when the last week had begun and the filming of one of her very last scenes would begin shortly. "You look so down."

Kyoko hastily tried to school her face into her usual polite expression but Ren saw right through her, as usual. She gave up and sighed.

"Nothing really," she mumbled. "It's just that filming will end in a week and then _Dark Moon_ will be done."

"Ah, I understand." Ren showed Kyoko to a chair and settled next to her. "You're experiencing the 'Empty Stage Syndrome', ESS for short. It's a common affliction among actors." He smiled encouragingly when her face wouldn't lighten up. "It will pass eventually, Mogami-san, I promise."

"I'm not sure if I want that." Kyoko frowned and then looked up at the tall actor. "I mean, I've really come to love Mio as a character so it'll be hard to let her go."

"I see." Ren leaned closer and looked deeply in Kyoko's eyes. "But you must know that every character you create is also a part of yourself. Even if the time on stage for a character comes to an end they'll still stay with you, as a part of your own character."

"Is it like this for you, too?" she asked, squirming under his unblinking, earnest gaze.

"Of course it is. I remember each of my roles. They are a part of me and I can make use of them at any time and even develop new characters out of them if need be."

Kyoko mulled this over. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm really as scary as Mio?"

Ren chuckled and uffled her hair in an affectionate gesture. Since her days as Cain Heel's little sister she was rather used to these and had come to even like them. "Yes, indeed. But of course you're not only scary, Mogami-san. You have many other facets and they all deserve to be explored."

"Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-kun! Would you come over, please? We're ready for you!" Director Ogata called, waving them over.

"Come, let's give _Dark Moon_ our best, even if it's our swan song," said Ren, getting up and stretching his long limbs.

"Yes, sempai." Feeling a bit better, Kyoko followed his example and stood. In her opinion, Tsuruga Ren really was the best sempai one could imagine, and even something akin to a true friend. Of course he would never hold a place in her heart like Moko-san did, but he was there all the same.

_Strange how these things happen_, she mused.

Only a short year ago she couldn't stand him and now she relied so much on his opinion and advice. So far he had never let her down. Also, he was always honest with her, and he would scold her when she deserved it and not beat around the bush. Very few people could do that and still raise her spirits instead of crushing them completely.

But what was even more important was his willingness to let her talk and rant if she needed to. Even Moko-san would be annoyed more often than not when Kyoko wanted to rave about something. Tsuruga Ren truly had the patience of a saint when it came to her. And when she was done he would say his piece and she would inevitably feel better, almost as if she had spoken her sorrows to her Corn stone.

She shuddered when she caught the implications of her mind's ramblings. Now _that_ was a spooky thought!

Determined, she pushed these alarming things into the back of her mind and slipped into Mio-mode. Feelings and thoughts that were not her own flooded her mind and pushed everything else away.

For the moment Tsuruga Ren, Corn and any other person in Mogami Kyoko's life were forgotten, and they would only be remembered when the clapper board sounded.

----------

Coming to Maeda-sensei's dojo was like a trip into a time bubble. Time seemed to flow differently here, more smoothly and without the usual hectic influences of city life. After one week of training Kyoko was still the only client and she enjoyed the solitude and Maeda-sensei's lessons.

Since it was still very hot she couldn't do much more than easy muscle exercises and workout for a better condition but she didn't mind. Maeda-san had even encouraged her little lessons with his wife to pass the time.

"You stretch just fine under her guidance. Lord knows you need it," was his only comment. It was enough for Alimah to adopt Kyoko as her student and introduce her to oriental dancing for real.

"This is more fun than just running, yes?" Alimah asked, smiling. She had Kyoko use a hula hoop ring to loosen up her waist muscles and watched her efforts like a hawk.

"Yeah. As a child I could do this without problems," Kyoko replied, panting a bit. Today she could already spin the ring around a few times. The last times had been a complete disaster, so this was a definite improvement. "I don't know why I forgot, though. As a child, such things were much easier."

"It gets easier with time. Now change direction."

Kyoko did as she was told and tried to spin the ring without letting it fall immediately.

"You can learn at home, too." Alimah took a ring herself and started to spin it round her hips … and round and round and round. "Just pretend. Do it every night, a few minutes to the left and the right each, yes?"

"Okay."

Alimah let Kyoko try a few more minutes and then had her stretch carefully. After that she started another lesson of movements. She never asked too much of Kyoko but she seemed to know perfectly well how far she could push.

"It goes like this. Swing, swing, swing, swing." Alimah demonstrated and then directed Kyoko through her moves. "Slowly, like you want to paint an eight with your hip bone."

Following the dark voice, Kyoko again simply forgot the time. This was the third time that Alimah had worked with her and every time a few more minutes had passed. Even though it was hard work she had a lot of fun. Sure, the sore muscles (Most of them in places she hadn't even known existed!) were annoying but the stretching afterwards always felt wonderful.

After showering and dressing, she said her goodbyes and left for the Daruma-ya. For the next three days her schedule was packed with work for both _Dark Moon_ and _Box 'R_ so she couldn't come for her lessons, but she planned to do a few exercises at home before bed.

As she sped away from the dojo, she guiltily wondered if President Takarada would be mad at her for almost liking the dancing more than her assigned training.

**End of Part I****II**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-) And still not betaed.  
_

**Note**_: Thanks to all readers and reviewers. I'm glad that you like the story so far, even if it's a bit on the slow side right now. When this arc is done things will heat up ;-)  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part IV**

**August**** 2010**

"Aaand cuuut!" Director Ogata stood from his place next to the set and clapped his hands. "That's a wrap! Hereby _Dark Moon_ is officially finished, people!"

Loud cheers broke out at this announcement, and people all over the place hugged each other and clapped onto ready shoulders. The lights turned on and bottles of sparkling wine appeared magically. A camera captured Ren and Itsumi, still on set, smiling happily and perhaps a bit embarrassedly before panning over the whole studio and crew. It had been the very last scene of the last episode – it wasn't usual to film in chronological order but Ogata had admitted to this little superstition and had kept the last scene actually for last.

When the greatest tumult was over, Ogata spoke again. "Dear actors, please remember that we'll need you for post-production and synchro, so pleace keep a few openings in your schedules." A few of the actors groaned good-naturedly. Unimpressed, Ogata continued: "That being said, the producers of Dark Moon cordially invite you all to the _Dark Moon_ set party, so please attend if you can and celebrate our success! Time and place will be forwarded to you. Thank you all!"

Dumbfounded, Kyoko stared at Director Ogata as he left his place on the set. She could not believe that this was it. Her last evening at the set of Dark Moon, her first drama, and the first time that she had really developed her own character. This was her first almost-everything – and it was over! Just like that!

It was unbearable and actually pressed the air out of her lungs.

The first who found her was her film sister. They hugged and promised to keep in touch. Kyoko then talked to a lot of stage hands and make-up artists, thanking them all for their help and the good work. A good thirty minutes had passed before she got the chance to meet the others of the main cast in the raucous crowd.

"Kyoko-chan, please don't cry or you'll make me cry too," Itsumi Momose exclaimed, her eyes suspiciously bright. She hugged Kyoko impulsively and sniffled. "We'll see each other at the party, won't we? And we'll stay in touch."

"Of course, Itsumi-chan." Kyoko hugged back, relieved that she had met such good co-workers. Many of them had become more than just acquaintances; a lot of them had become friends over the eight months that they had worked on _Dark Moon_ together. They exchanged mail-adresses and then Ogata came up to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san, thank you for the good work," he said, smiling brightly. "I can honestly say that you and your new Mio inspired the whole team to give this drama their best. Without you we might'nt have been able to pull it off." He bowed, which made her blush in mortification.

"Th-thank you, Ogata-san," she stuttered, bowing deeply in return. "I loved working with you and I'm glad that I could help."

Ogata chuckled and winked. "The only advice I want to give you is not to scare other directors like you did me, you know, with running off and not telling anyone. They might take offence if you do. Otherwise I'm truly very satisfied with your performance."

"Yes, sir," Kyoko replied meekly. "I'll keep it in mind."

Ogata bowed again and then left to talk to another of the many actors. Kyoko was so deep in thought at his unexpected praise that she didn't notice the tall man that appeared before her.

"Ahem," said Ren, sounding amused.

Kyoko squeaked and actually jumped at hearing his deep voice.

"Sometimes I wonder where you're wandering off to when you're so deep in thought," he teased.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, blushing hotly. "I just-I wanted to-"

"It's okay," said Ren, hiding his smile. "So, this is the end of your first drama. How do you feel?"

_What a stupid question!_ she thought, thinking of her undoubtedly glassy eyes and unhappy face.

Kyoko looked up at him, pouting. But all too soon her pout gave way to sentimental tears again which she tried to wipe away quickly. She didn't want to embarrass her sempai with her girly problems.

Ren, of course, was not fooled. Ignoring all possible onlookers he gathered her into a tight hug. "Don't be ashamed," he murmured. "It's only natural to be sad when a good time ends."

"I don't see anyone else bawling their eyes out," she grumbled, hiding her wet face in his chest. It was embarrassing to be held like this but it would be even more embarrassing to blubber out in the open where everyone could see. For the two months that she had posed as Setsuna Heel she had had ample opportunity to get used to his hugs, so she didn't think as much about it as she would have before. Of course she was still aware of the glares sent her way, but the comfort of his hugs mostly outweighed the latent mobbing.

Ren laughed at this. "They will, trust me. When a set party is starting to wind down people usually lose their heads. Especially when alcohol is involved."

Sniffing, she wiped the tears away. "I've got to see that," she announced petulantly. "And I'll make photos."

She didn't notice Ren's sly smile when he said: "Is that so? In that case you'll have to stay until the end, otherwise you can forget it."

"How long do such parties go on?" she asked, now guarded and on her toes. She knew him all too well and recognized his tone of his voice. It was the one with which he wanted to cajole her into doing something. What it could be this time she had no idea but she resolved to be careful just the same.

"Well, considering that Ogata-san will have his on a Saturday it is pretty much an open end affair," Ren replied casually. "People will get drunk and then go home whenever they're in danger of passing out."

"Ugh." Kyoko stepped out of Ren's embrace and dried the last few tears. "I'm not so sure if I want to witness _that_."

"Hm, giving up already?" he teased. "Well, perhaps it _would_ be a bit too much for you. You're only seventeen after all and shouldn't witness such deplorable behaviour …"

Kyoko's eyebrows came down in a frown. "I _have_ seen drunk people before, you know."

"In that case, come. And stay until the end," said Ren with a shrug. "I might even help you take pictures."

Studying him, Kyoko decided that whatever he had planned couldn't be so bad, so she nodded. "Alright, I will."

A sparkling smile (which, to her surprise, wasn't his usual lying gentleman smile) momentarily blinded her and caused half a dozen women in their vicinity to sigh dreamily. "Good. I'll come around seven and pick you up then."

When Kyoko finally remembered how to work her mouth to protest against his unwarranted politeness, Ren was already gone. The girls who had sighed over him only seconds before now glared balefully at Kyoko.

_I really should learn how to say no to him_, Kyoko groused. _Why is he always going out of his way to pick me up? I'm not a little girl anymore!_

Angry and in quite a funk she stole away from the impromptu party as soon as was polite and hid in her dressing room. She took off her make-up and black wig and dressed in her own clothes. She was glad that Alimah had said that she wouldn't mind a visit from Kyoko today, even though Maeda-sensei had scheduled the next appointment for tomorrow – she needed to punch something.

With that in mind she stepped out of the studio, looked up into the darkened evening sky and then got her bike. It looked as if it would rain soon but she didn't care. She wanted to go to the dojo, and a little rain would not deter her.

----------

"Why are you angry?" Alimah asked bluntly when Kyoko had showed up to use the sandbag. Today she wore simple training clothes and not one of her colourful costumes. It changed her appearance drastically but did not lessen the impact of her sinuous movements.

"It's nothing," Kyoko replied sourly. "It's just my irresponsible sempai … _again_."

Alimah stepped aside and watched how Kyoko slid her small hands into the provided boxing gloves and fastened them. "He is a man, yes? What did he do?" Her solemn words sounded even more solemn with the background noise of heavy rain and occasional grumbles of thunder. Because the dojo's walls were still open despite the downpour, the fresh smell of rain, grass and clean air permeated the semi-dark room.

Kyoko punched the bag, feeling better even though the heavy thing barely moved. "He always says and does embarrassing things," she ground out. "He has no shame!"

"I don't understand." Alimah came closer. "Did he insult you?"

Kyoko kept punching the sandbag. "No."

Sighing, Alimah stopped her and angled her arms into the right position. "Then what is your problem?"

"You know Tsuruga Ren, right?" Kyoko asked through clenched teeth. She threw another punch, pleased that it had more effect on the poor sandbag than her others. When Alimah nodded, she continued: "If you were his kohai, would you find it alright if he picked you up for some stupid team party?"

Alimah's mouth actually stood open in surprise. "He asked you out?" she asked.

"No, he didn't." Kyoko threw punch after punch, working herself up. "He should have asked someone else. Someone important to him. Instead he takes care of me, who is only his kohai. It doesn't make sense."

Baffled, Alimah studied Kyoko as if seeing her for the first time. "Why do you think that _you_ are not important to him?"

Kyoko lowered her arms. She looked sad and reproachful, a curious mix. "He thinks he's responsible for me and sacrifices his time with girls who really like him. It's not fair to him but he won't listen."

Alimah stepped up to her again, this time correcting her complete stance. When she was done she said: "Well, I think that you should be glad. He'll take you home, too, right? Young girls shouldn't be out alone at night."

"I could have taken a cab," Kyoko insisted. She punched the sandbag again. "And he should take care of himself instead of worrying over me."

"Well, you lost this round, no?" Slowly, Alimah's teasing nature came back through her momentary surprise and she smiled broadly. "Next time you can teach him."

"I'll try, even if it kills me." Kyoko punched the sandbag one last time and then stepped back from it.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Men will be men, yes? Come, let's dance. It's more fun than hitting."

Alimah wandered off and started the music. Panting and puffing, Kyoko took off the gloves and followed her to the middle of the dojo. Alimah was right. Dancing was more fun, she had just needed this little exercise to be able to concentrate on other things.

Only two minutes later she allowed herself to be carried away by foreign rhythms, strange moves and her patient, likeable teacher.

**End of Part I****V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Notes**_: Thanks again go to all of you who read and reviewed. I hope that you'll like this chapter as well. :-) _

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part ****V**

**August**** 2010**

"Yes! Very good, Kyoko-chan! Just hit the damn thing harder, like you really mean it!" Maeda-sensei called.

Kyoko huffed and punched the sandbag yet again, with all the strength she could muster. Two more sessions had passed and the date for the dreaded Dark Moon set party was approaching fast. This Saturday, the day after tomorrow, Ren would pick her up and until now she hadn't found a way out of this impossible situation. And besides that she didn't know what to wear. It was a girl's worst nightmare!

Sure, punching a sandbag helped her anger management a great deal but it didn't _solve_ the problem. Ren, stupid man that he was, had flat out refused to let her out of their arrangement, claiming that he had taken on the responsibility of making her first set party a memorable experience. And just as blissfully he had ignored her various reasons for letting him off the hook.

Alimah amused herself greatly over her plight. She would wink and offer suggestive comments whenever the topic came up, and even Maeda-sensei had begun to tease her once he had heard about it from his wife.

"You could always tape a photo of Tsuruga-san to the sandbag," he had offered, smirking when she turned all shades of red.

"Ah, no, you should concentrate on looking good. He's very handsome, no?" Alimah, who was watching their training from the dumbbell bench, stretched lazily. "You want to look good next to him, no? And you don't want to hit him for real anyway."

"Wanna bet?" Kyoko mumbled, which caused Maeda-sensei to laugh heartily. She punched the sandbag again, already with more method and power than at the beginning of her training here.

"Do you at least know what you're going to wear?" Alimah was relentless. "Maybe a nice dress?"

"I don't know yet," Kyoko admitted. "But I think that it won't be necessary to dress up much. Tsuruga-san told me that people will mostly get drunk so it doesn't really matter anyway."

"Nonsense!" Alimah got up and swatted her shoulder lightly. "A girl should always look her best! How else will you get a husband?"

Maeda-sensei laughed again at Kyoko's scandalized expression. "Darling, I think she's a bit young to be thinking about marriage yet."

Alimah pouted. "But this Tsuruga-san might be a good catch. It's never too early to start impressing the fine men." She turned to Kyoko, all excited smiles. "I've watched Dark Moon and this PV you did with Fuwa Sho. He's handsome too, no?"

Kyoko froze on the spot. The look she bestowed on Alimah would have stripped the stripes off a tiger – at least the tiger would have had the sense not to be oblivious to her bad mood. In her scariest voice she then said: "Sensei, would it be alright if I pasted a photo on the sandbag after all?"

Taken aback, Maeda-sensei nodded. "Of course."

"_Greeeaat_," she breathed in an even darker voice.

That evening, Maeda-sensei found out that his student could be quite strong if she wanted to be, even if she didn't look like it.

-----------

The next day, when Kyoko got ready for her training in the dojo, she really pasted a magazine clipping on the sandbag. Only it wasn't one of Tsuruga Ren but one of Fuwa Sho.

Alimah, wo saw this, almost tripped over her own feet, something Maeda hadn't seen his wife do in over five years. He couldn't help it, he almost laughed himself silly while Kyoko pummelled the poor sandbag until she was so exhausted that she had to admit defeat.

----------

"Kyoko-chan, are you ready yet?" Okami-san called.

It was half past six and Kyoko was still fretting over what she should wear. Work and her chronic shortage of money had not permitted her to go shopping for this event and now she was racking her brain for a solution. All her dresses seemed so inappropriate, and yes, Alimah had been right: next to Ren she wanted to look at least decent if she could not be beautiful.

"Not yet!" she called back, panic taking hold of her. "I've got nothing to wear, what am I going to doooo?" she lamented.

Okami-san came up the stairs and watched as Kyoko went through her wardrobe _again_. "I'd love to help, but my clothes … well." Smiling weakly, Okami-san gestured at her chubby figure.

"Oh no, that's quite alright. Thank you very much!" Kyoko bowed to her landlady. "You're very kind and now I'm holding you up. I'm sorry."

Okami-san wanted to protest but at that moment Taisho's voice boomed upstairs. "Hana, come down, someone's here for Kyoko-chan!"

Glancing apologetically at Kyoko, she bustled down the stairs to meet the guest. Kyoko stared at the empty doorway blankly, still mulling over her problem. She could probably wear any dress that she owned. It just didn't seem _right_, and she usually fared well following her intuition.

A few minutes passed while she was quietly agonizing over her stupidity to just get it over with and choose something. She didn't even hear her landlady knocking on the open door.

"Uhm, Kyoko-chan? The gentleman who's waiting downstairs gave me this for you," Okami-san said hesitantly.

Jumping at her voice, Kyoko turned around and saw the okami-san hold out a large white box to her.

"Oh, uh, thank you!" She took it, noticed that it was rather light for its size, and opened the lid carefully. Inside she found clothes wrapped in expensive looking paper. On top lay a small business card. Kyoko paled when she read the label and the few words written on it.

"What is it?" Okami-san asked curiously.

"He brought me clothes," Kyoko said flatly. Her little grudges were dancing all over the box, cheering her on. "I'll go get dressed. And then I'll have to kill him."

Chuckling, Okami-san relaxed. She knew that the young man downstairs had just won this round. "Well then, I'll tell Taisho to hide his knives."

When her landlady was gone, Kyoko unwrapped the clothes and stared. The idiot downstairs had actually managed to bring her clothes that would show off everything on her scrawny body (it was unfortunate that there _wasn't_ much to show off, she thought regretfully) without showing too much. They even looked to be her size.

Growling angrily, Kyoko conceded the point to Ren and hurried to get into the clothes. There were snug white jeans hotpants that didn't restrict her air supply even though they fit like a glove, and a dark green silk blouse with long sleeves and gathers at the sides of her waist. While the hotpants were plain in comparison the blouse had frills and flowing sleeves and tassles, all of which was absolutely to Kyoko's taste.

Looking into the mirror, she admitted that the outfit looked very good on her. And she was happy that she had done so many workouts for her legs in the last few weeks – and that she had shaved her legs only one hour prior.

Before she could start her fretting again, this time over shoes, she noticed the flat sandals at the bottom of the box. They were hidden by even more wrapping paper but Kyoko's fairytale-schooled eye discovered them anyway. Sighing happily, she slipped into the golden, delicate things and wriggled her toes.

After that she only needed a minute to apply some lotion to her legs and put some jewellery on. Her hair had an unfortunate length right now since she wanted to grow it out, but the longish look actually went well with the peppy yet elegant outfit.

Sighing, Kyoko looked into the mirror one last time and then forced herself to leave her room. Passing by her door she picked up her purse which contained, next to the usual things a girl keeps close, a single-use camera. Even though she felt pretty now she still had to kill her sempai … and then she would ask him how he had managed to borrow clothes from _Armandy_ when they didn't even have a female clothing line.

-----------

"I take it you like the clothes?" Ren asked smugly after Kyoko had soundly chewed him out in front of the Daruma-ya's guests. Even Taisho had smiled, although he usually disliked dramas of any kind in his restaurant. He looked her over and nodded approvingly. "_I_ find you very pretty, at least."

"Would you _stop_ it?" Kyoko hissed, trying hard to ignore the laughter of the guests. She grabbed Ren's arm and dragged him outside. "And how did you know that I needed something to wear, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Just a lucky guess. I wanted to give you something for your first completed job anyway, so it turned out well, didn't it?"

"Give?" Kyoko asked, alarmed.

"Yes, _give_. The owner of _Armandy_ wants to start a clothing line for women and needed someone, a guinea-pig if you will, to wear his creations. It's kind of like an advertising deal. He gives you the clothes and you wear them at the next public function. I do it all the time."

"But they're too expensive! I'll give them back as soon as I get them back from the dry cleaners."

Ren took the hand that was pulling him into his and stopped her. "You will do no such thing. Rejecting a present from a potential employer is suicide in our business." He sighed deeply. "_Kyoko-chan_, you look great _and_ you like the clothes. Why shouldn't you keep them? It's not as if _Armandy_ does it for nothing, you know?"

"But-," she tried to protest weakly but his earnest look and the warmth of his hand distracted her thoroughly.

"You'll see what I mean when people keep coming up tonight to ask where you got your outfit." Ren kept her hand in his when he started walking again, tugging her along to the parking lot. "And now stop worrying and get your pretty self into the car."

Blushing deeply, Kyoko hurried and practically beamed herself into the passenger seat. Ren's comments were a bit too intimate for her liking but she couldn't think of anything to say in return. And as if it wasn't bad enough that he had chosen an outfit for her, he had also complimented her. She wanted to be angry at him for bamboozling her but found that she was too darned _happy_ to care.

_Curse you, Tsuruga Ren! _

**End of Part ****V**

* * *

**Author's notes/ explanations** -** El Scribe**_: In your review you pointed out to me that Kyoko is behaving very "straight forward" with Ren and vice versa, so I'd like to point out that this story takes place _after _she played Cain Heel's little sister. In my opinion she's bound to have a different, closer relationship with Ren after that ordeal *g* __I do hope that you won't think her (or Ren's) behaviour too OOC, but as a writer I was wondering how their relationship with each other might have progressed after living with each other for some time. __Consider this my thesis, haha. _

_You also pointed out that Ren would never have been able to wait inside the Daruma-ya for Kyoko without getting mobbed by fans. Well ... to be frank I don't think so. Considering that the Daruma-ya is a traditional restaurant that has a middle-aged clientele and a rather strict-looking chef I somehow doubt that anyone in there would really _mob _Ren. :-) Ask him for an autograph, perhaps, but not mob. I hope that my reasoning makes sense, in case other people were wondering as well. ^_^ (Btw, in the manga the Daruma-ya seems to be located in a quiet area so I think that a celebrity appearing there every now and then won't be a problem as long as it isn't widely known. Ren has taken Kyoko home repeatedly after all and no one has approached him there ... yet. ^^)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Notes**_: Thank you for your reviews and favs and stuff, as usual! I hope you'll like this chapter. Unfortunately it died once and I had to rewrite the whole thing ... it wasn't pretty. Still, it's finished now and I hope you'll enjoy it with all it's chaos and silly moments. :-)  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part VI **

**August**** 2010**

**08.27 p.m.**

Kyoko cursed Ren for the hundredth time this evening as she was being nice to _yet_ another woman that asked her about her outfit. For at least thirty minutes people had been coming up to talk, some even wanted to take pictures. Kyoko let them after Ren prodded her, reminding her of their modelling lesson. At least the man had the decency to remain at her side and prevent possible mobbing attempts because some girls were already looking rather jealously at Kyoko.

When the woman was gone, Kyoko turned to Ren and scowled. "Wonderful, just like I knew it would happen. Where is Yashiro-san when you need him? With his strange alien-powers he could have sent them packing."

"He begged off," said Ren, smirking about her rather unkind (if not somewhat appropriate) barb. "At the last set party he was being bodily attacked and said that he could do without another round. Besides, I think he wanted to go out today anyway."

"I haven't ever seen him getting mobbed," said Kyoko, surprised. "I mean, isn't he your manager for keeping the fans away?"

"Yes, but usually the fans aren't drunk; drunk people are immune to his 'alien-powers' as you called them. Besides, the Dark Moon cast isn't so big. Last time was a movie cast, those are much worse." Ren looked around and then wrapped his arm around Kyoko's shoulder. "Come, I've spotted the bar. I'm sure you'd like to have a drink, right?"

Sighing, Kyoko allowed him to lead her through the masses. At least he knew how to make it up to her for giving her such noticeable clothes on such short notice.

Reaching the bar after saying hellos left and right, Ren spotted the punch bowl and made to fill a glass. When he wanted to give it to Kyoko she hesitated.

"Is it alcoholic?" she asked.

Ren sniffed the red liquid. "Hm, I think so."

"Then I can't, I'm still a minor." She eyed the punch regretfully. "Do they have water somewhere?"

"I'll go and have a look. Wait here, alright? And don't touch the punch." Ren put the glass down, winked and vanished in the crowd.

Kyoko sighed at his transparent attempt to look the other way. The punch did look good, however, so she decided to forgive herself this once for being weak and took the glass. She sipped once and decided that it even tasted rather well, not at all like alcohol. She sipped again and hastily put the glass back onto the table when she spotted Ren make his way back over.

He carried a glass of water with him which he held out to her.

"Here. They only have bottled water with gas so I had them pour some tap water. I hope that's alright?"

Blushing, Kyoko nodded and accepted the glass. That he remembered her dislike for carbonated drinks was nice. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san."

"It's nothing, Mogami-san." Ren took the punch glass and raised it to his lips. "Cheers to our good work!"

Only then did Kyoko notice the lip prints she had made with her lip gloss when drinking out of the glass. Frantically she tried to think about something, _anything_, to get him to set the glass back down, but her brain seemed frozen in shock.

She agonized over it for long moments, and then it was too late. Ren's lips had touched the glass exactly where she had smeared her lip gloss. Stunned, she watched as he gulped down the punch in one go and then licked his lips to catch the last bit.

"Mmh, that was good. Too bad that you're still a minor." He winked at her which made her blush profusely. So he _had_ seen her take a drink! Why then didn't he take a new glass? Was he not disgusted to have her girly lip gloss on his own lips?!

Her mind in turmoil, Kyoko allowed Ren to drag her away from the bar to meet more people. At least he did not gloat over the fact that he had incited her to have a taste of the punch. It was bad enough that she had not been able to eat from the richly decorated buffet, even though she was already rather hungry.

------------

**10.02 p.m. **

"Kyoko-chan, we absolutely _must_ stay in contact!" Hoshina Keichi, a middle-aged actor with beard and slightly greying hair, slurred. He had played Mio and Misao's father in _Dark Moon_ and had befriended Kyoko after a while. "Here take my card. If you ever need help just give me a call."

"Thank you very much, Hoshina-san, I'm sure I will," Kyoko said, politely looking the card over even though it was already the second card from him. Hoshina-san, in his drunken haze, had forgotten that he had already given her one.

"You're a good girl," he grinnend. "Oho, and you have a camera? Come, let's take a picture together, Kyoko-chan!"

Suppressing her annoyance and her hunger, Kyoko posed with him and forced a sweet smile. When the flash had gone off Hoshina-san let go of her and thanked her again for the good work. After that he staggered back to the bar where he promptly ordered another glass of wine.

Sighing, Kyoko dropped his business card into her purse to the other twenty she had collected tonight. Now that Hoshina-san was gone she would get something to eat, even if it killed her!

------------

**10.44**** p.m.**

Almost forty-five minutes later Kyoko was still hungry and getting grumpier by the minute. It was not even her own fault for not getting through to the buffet. People just kept coming up to her and keeping her forcefully away from her food.

Ten minutes ago she had been accosted by her film sister who insisted on taking pictures together and exchanging mail-addresses, and before that several make-up artists had more or less abducted her, dragged her through the whole room and talked up a storm amidst roaring laughter.

To say that Kyoko was feeling a little grumpy after that ordeal would be an understatement. She felt more like a dragon than a girl, ready to spit fire and everything, and it did not help that now Director Ogata was stepping up to her, smiling his friendly smile and looking as if he wanted to hug the world.

"Kyoko-chan!" he exclaimed. "Just the girl I wanted to see!" He caught her around the wrist and stumbled closer. "You know, I really, _really_ have to tell you how great it was of you to join Dark Moon! Without you and your brave characterization of Mio no one of us would have managed to make _Dark Moon_ better than _Tsukigomori_."

"Ah, thank you very much, Ogata-san," Kyoko stammered. Despite knowing that Ogata was obviously plastered, she was still embarrassed about being complimented so openly, and for a second time at that.

"No, really, without you it wouldn't have been possible." Ogata _looked_ at Kyoko for a few very uncomfortable seconds before he smiled broadly. His mobile phone in hand, he said: "If you don't believe me I could call Haruki and ask her. She really liked you, Kyoko-chan. You know, she even recommended you to me."

"Uh, that won't be necessary, Ogata-san," Kyoko hastened to say. Ogata's finger hovered over a button that seemed to speed-dial to the stately producer. "Thank you very much for believing in me."

"Anytime, Kyoko-chan. One day we must work together again, yes?" He took both of Kyoko's hands in his and shook them happily. "And we simply _must_ have a picture together. Will you do the honours?"

Kyoko snapped the picture of them both and then promised to keep Ogata in mind for future projects and got the same promise in return. Finally Kyoko managed to edge away. Ogata seemed to have forgotten her already and was staring at his phone imploringly. His formerly hovering finger pressed down on that button.

Kyoko snapped a picture of him beaming at the phone while being chewed out for calling for the hundreth time that night. It was a pity, Kyoko decided, that single-use cameras didn't come with a voice recorder.

_Ogata-san really should know better than to activate speaker-phone__ in a crowded room_, she thought evilly when several people starting giggling. _Serves him right for keeping me from eating … I'm _so_ hungry!_

------------

**11.03 p.m.**

"Kyoko-chan! Kyokooo-chaaaan!" Momose Itsumi, leading actress of Dark Moon, called out. "There you are! I've been looking for you all evening!"

Kyoko bowed to her and the group of girls that had come up. "Hey, uhm, nice to see you all."

"Come, Kyoko-chan, let's snap some pictures!" Itsumi, just barely twenty years old, cried. Her sweet breath bespoke the many cocktails that had gone to their liquid deaths by her hand, or rather mouth. She was, in fact, so drunk that one of her girlfriends had to support her.

Irritated, Kyoko once again noticed how everyone around her seemed to have fun. Everybody was drinking, even the clearly underaged girls. All evening she had felt like an outsider, but standing next to a group of inebriated young women made it even worse, because once again she felt as if she didn't belong. It didn't matter how nice the girls were, they were still different than her, more carefree.

"But I'm really hungry, Itsumi-chan," she tried to reason with her colleague. "Let me get a bite and then I'll come right back."

"Oh poo, how boring! Just one little picture, come on!" Itsumi waved a random young man over, a stage hand as far as Kyoko knew, and told him to snap pictures of the whole group.

The guy smiled broadly. "It's my pleasure, ladies. Say 'cheese'!"

Sighing, Kyoko decided to play along. That way, she figured, she could get away earlier than by putting up a fight. Unfortunately the other girls all wanted to pose until they were satisfied with the picture, and it was even more unfortunate that Kyoko simply could not seem to steal away from the loud group. In between shoots she turned towards the buffet again and again, mournfully watching other people eat their fill.

"Alright, that should be it," the young man finally announced. "Everybody is smiling and there's not a closed eye in sight."

The girls cheered, hugging each other. The man now proceeded to sweet-talk one of the supporting actresses. She seemed rather flattered which turned the attention of every girl immediately to her. Kyoko was the only one who averted her gaze when he started touching the girl's hair and shoulders.

"Oh, look, she's letting him hold her hand already," Itsumi giggled, pointing at the couple. "He's cute. I wanna have my own guy, girls. Come, let's have fun!"

Cheering again, the whole group trampled through the bar, simply dragging Kyoko with them. The buffet moved farther and farther away and Kyoko's stomach grumbled up a storm.

-----------

**00.14 a.m. **

"You're not having fun, are you?" Ren asked when he found Kyoko shortly after midnight.

"How _did_ you notice?" Kyoko shot back sarcastically. Irritated, she brushed off the sleeves of her blouse and slid the strap of her purse back onto her shoulder.

For the last few minutes she had been trying to shoo an actor off whose hands had become a little bit too friendly for her taste. She hadn't been very successful but then Ren had suddenly turned up and scared the man away with little more than threatening in a sugary sweet voice to resort to violence should he not be able to keep his grubby fingers to himself.

Seeing Cain Heel break through was oddly comforting to Kyoko. She had felt like the only sane human being in a sea of drunkards all evening. And seeing the stupid actor scamper off with his tail between his legs (probably quite literally) was very satisfying indeed.

"Perhaps you should've drunk something after all," Ren commented. "I know that most people are hard to bear if you're not one of the crowd."

Kyoko just scoffed. "I don't need alcohol to feel good. I'm just hungry! All night people have kept me from the buffet. I'll go and see if they have something left."

Ren followed her through the bar, helping Kyoko to stay clear of the polonaise that was winding its way around tables and chairs. The blaring music was close to hurting Kyoko's ear drums but the others didn't seem to mind.

Finally at the buffet, Kyoko let out a desperate "Noooo!" when she saw the empty platters. "I'm too late!" Her stomach growled again, this time so loudly that even Ren could hear it clearly.

"Sorry Miss, the kitchen is already closed," said a passing waiter apologetically. "But we have salt sticks if you want."

With a withering glare, Kyoko sent the poor man packing.

Ren sighed. "You've been too nice to people again, haven't you, Mogami-san? You should've just left them standing and gotten something if you were that hungry."

Pouting, Kyoko glared at him. "Well, I couldn't have known that people would be acting so crazy, could I?"

Ren laughed. "You should get used to it. At set parties you have to be egoistical or you'll always get the short end of the stick."

"Thanks for your _timely_ advice," she grumbled sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me … I'll go and see if there's a snack bar close by."

"I'll come with you. I couldn't let you leave on your own in the middle of the night," said Ren. "Besides, I dragged you from the bar at the beginning of the evening, it's only fair that I help you get something to eat now."

Kyoko eyed him suspiciously for a moment but then nodded her consent. This was a lively part of Tokyo and there was no telling what kind of people were out and about at night.

With that decided they made their way over to the entrance of the bar. Ren did his best to keep the more inebriated men away from Kyoko and her hotpants-clad behind and helped her when the polonaise tried to drag her along again.

When they had finally made it outside, their ears were ringing from the lout shouts and catcalls their colleagues had issued at seeing them leave together. Kyoko was so tired and fed up with the whole gang that she didn't even mind. She was just glad to have escaped that hellhole.

"I believe I saw a sushi bar on our way here," said Ren while he was steering Kyoko through the masses of people that were still underway at this hour. A lot of them looked Ren over but something kept them from approaching him. Perhaps it was the fact that he wore sunglasses and a dark, cleanly cut tux; it _did_ make him look a lot like a Yakuza gang member.

"Ah, here it is," said Ren triumphantly when they reached the bar only a few minutes later. He opened the door to the small establishment and ushered Kyoko inside. It was blessedly empty right now, so Kyoko chose a seat at the bar where the mini-plates were passing by in an endless circle. Ren followed suit and sat next to her. "Eat whatever you want, it's my treat."

Kyoko couldn't believe her luck. She was short on money most of the times, and if the couple at the Daruma-ya wouldn't spoil her every now and then she wouldn't have been able to eat sushi for more than a year now. The hunger put her usual inhibitions over the edge and she accepted with a grateful smile.

The next few minutes passed in silence as they chose their sushi rolls, dipped them in soy sauce and wasabi and ate them with relish. To Kyoko's surprise Ren ate a little as well but mostly he kept to his coffee and watched her devour her food.

Finally, after a dozen pieces, Kyoko finally felt full. She clapped her hands together and bowed in Ren's direction. "Thank you for the meal, Tsuruga-san. It was delicious."

"Don't mention it," he said, draining his cup and putting it back onto the saucer. "Actually I wanted to talk to you in private anyway."

"Oh? What about?" Frowning, she stacked her plates and pushed them away.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going to leave for a new movie soon," said Ren calmly. "The offer came only last week and I had to decide quickly. I only informed Yashiro-san and the president today."

All joy about the delicious meal fled Kyoko's mind. Dumbstruck, she stared at him. "How-how long will you be gone?"

"For two months." Ren sighed, playing with the handle of the cup.

"And _when_ will you leave?" she asked, her voice even quieter.

"On Monday. The shooting will take place in Russia, in Moscow to be exact, and the director has everyone of the cast fly over there." In an awkward gesture Ren reached over and gently brushed over Kyoko's cheek. "I wanted you to know first, so you won't panic if you need help."

Stunned, Kyoko looked at him. She couldn't react to his teasing, even though her demons wanted to. It came as a shock to her to see him leave so soon, so abruptly. She wanted to ask why he had accepted such an urgent proposal, and if he would get in trouble because of his other jobs. She also wanted to ask whether _he_ was alright with it, or if he had problems that he tried to run from. It wasn't in his nature to jump ship so suddenly, after all.

But she did no such thing. She told herself that it was entirely his own choice which projects he took on. If Takarada-san was alright with it then _she_ did not have any right at all to lament about it.

Her silence was visibly making him nervous. "Mogami-san?"

"Huh? Yes … well, that's good," she said, managing to sound sincere even to her own ears. She meant it, she really did. "I just didn't take you for the type to rush into things."

At this, Ren smiled. "Usually I wouldn't," he agreed. "It's just that this is such a big affair and Takarada-san didn't want me to pass this chance up."

"Of course he wouldn't," Kyoko said with a weak but honest smile. "I think I'd have done the same."

The gloomy mood lightened a bit and Ren relaxed. Kyoko wondered why he had been so tense to begin with. It was not as if he owed it to her to make his schedule known. Still, she was glad that he had told her. It showed that their volatile relationship from the beginning had evolved into something better, friendlier.

"Will you take pictures of Moscow?" Kyoko asked eagerly, pushing her depressing thought back. "Will it be cold there already? I read somewhere that the winters are very hard and long."

Chuckling, Ren waved the boss of the small establishment over to pay the bill. "If you want me to, I will. But first I'll have to get the party pictures off my camera."

"Party pictures?"

"I remember offering you to help shoot pictures of the set party," said Ren, smirking. "And I must say I was rather successful."

"Too bad that I won't get to see them if you're leaving so soon," Kyoko pouted.

Raising both eyebrows, Ren said: "Why's that? You can come with me right now and I'll show you before driving you home. You're old enough, aren't you?"

"Yes, but that wouldn't be alright. You told me yourself that it is imprudent for a girl such as myself to come into an unmarried man's apartment, especially at night."

At this, Ren laughed out loud. "That you still remember this!"

"Well, it was _you_ who told me, so of course I remember," replied Kyoko stubbornly. "Besides, it was also _you_ who gave me reason to actually follow your advice."

"I guess I did," he admitted, wiping his eyes casually. "Still, I think that I've gotten my point across long ago. You don't _fear_ me, do you, Mogami-san?"

"Uhm, no?" Gulping, Kyoko shrank together. His sparkly smiles were still scaring her … a lot.

"So there's no reason for you to worry. After all I'm your sempai and supposed to look after you."

"Hearing you say that all of a sudden makes it even more suspicious," said Kyoko, frowning despite her cowering posture.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Ren broke out into chuckles again.

"Don't look at me like I'm a known child eater," said Ren when he had calmed down. "To be honest I only want to spend some more time with you before I have to leave."

Blushing, Kyoko stared at him. "W-with me?"

"Of course. Your clumsiness is adorable and your antics highly entertaining. I'll really miss seeing you try to make it through the day unharmed," said Ren, grinning impishly. "Face it, you are a trouble magnet, Mogami-san."

"I'm not! Just so you know it, _I_ won't miss you at all!"

**End of Part VI**

* * *

**EDIT: **A friend was able to salvage part of the original chapter 6, so if you want you can now have a look at the first draft. :-) It is very unfinished but perhaps you'll find it entertaining to read the first rough version. Have fun! ^_^

**The Harem Flower**

**  
Part VI**

-------------------

**August 2010**

**08.46 p.m.**

Kyoko cursed Ren for the hundredth time this evening while making nice to yet another woman who asked her about her outfit. Some people had even come up and asked for a photo (a full shot at that), all the while questioning her. As flattering as it was, by now Kyoko was hungry and eager to meet her colleagues and friends. At least Ren remembered that he had gotten her in this situation (Smug idiot that he is, Kyoko thought unkindly.) and finally steered her toward the buffet, all the while deflecting curious people with his gentlemanly smile.

"Do you want some punch?" Ren asked, smiling. "You look like you could need it."

"I'm a minor," Kyoko replied primly. "I'm not allowed."

"What a pity." Ren poured a glass but then turned. "Oh, excuse me for a moment. I thought I heard Momose-san calling me."

Kyoko sighed at his transparent attempt to turn the other way. At least the punch looked good, so she took the glass and sipped carefully. Surprised at the good taste she sipped again. If the punch contained alcohol it was hard to detect but working at a restaurant she knew how dangerous these drinks could be. She put the glass back just before Ren returned.

Belatedly she realized that her lip gloss had made a print on the glass. She wanted to take the glass back and give him a new one but he was faster.

Blushing to her ears, she had to watch as he drank out of the glass, his lips exactly where she had smeared her lip gloss. Mortified, she shrunk back.

Ren finished the punch and set the glass back onto the table. "Mmh, it's good. A pity that you're not allowed yet." He winked at her, licking his lower lip to remove the last traces of the red liquid.

Kyoko was sure that her blush could rival Rudolf the little reindeer's nose in brightness in that moment. So Ren did know that she had taken a sip. Why then didn't he turn the glass around? Panicking, Kyoko tried to inch away but Ren would not let her. He slung an arm around Kyoko's shoulder and steered her through the masses, towards the people that she wanted to meet.

* * *

**10.03 p.m.**

"We really _must_ stay in contact," Kyoko's film father slurred. "You brought a camera? We should shoot a picture!" He took the camera out of Kyoko's hands, held her close and snapped the picture. "Here's my card, Kyoko-chan. If you need anything, contact me."

Kyoko took the offered card (although she already had it, he had just forgotten in his drunken haze) and looked it over politely. "Thank you, Hoshina-san. I'm sure I will."

"That's a good girl." Hoshina Keichi smiled broadly and then proceeded to stagger off, back to the bar.

Sighing quietly, Kyoko stuffed the card into her purse to the other twenty she had collected. She had sent Ren away earlier and regretted it now. It seemed that the men only got more affectionate the more they imbibed, and even though no one had been brash as of yet she didn't want to take any chances.

-------------------

**10.58 p.m.**

"Kyoko-chaaaan! Come, shoot a picture!" Momose-san, who was barely twenty years old, cried tearfully.

Sighing, Kyoko cocked the camera to get all of the girls in the view-finder. The later it got the more people seemed to drink and the girls were no exception! For the last hour Kyoko had somehow felt like an outcast even though she knew that she was right in refusing more alcohol.

"No, no, you have to be on the photo as well!" Itsumi waved at a random guy and beckoned him over. "Taki-san, please shoot a picture of us."

The man, a stage hand, grinned. "It's my pleasure, ladies. Say 'cheese'!"

"CHEESE!"

The man snapped the picture and then went to talk one of the extras up. The other girls watched them, giggling and whispering with each other. Not for the first time Kyoko wished that she could somehow relate to girls of her age more. To her it was clear as day that the guy didn't want the girl for a romantic relationships. That alone was reason enough for her to turn away while the others watched avidly.

Suppressing an annoyed sigh, Kyoko wished that someone more sensible would come by. Perhaps she could enjoy the rest of the evening then.

* * *

**11.27 p.m.**

"You're not having fun, are you?" Ren asked, smirking. He had mysteriously appeared by Kyoko's side just as she was about to clobber a colleage whose hands had become a bit too friendly. Ren had chased him off, thankfully, and not without offering the use of violence should he insist on being too friendly.

"How _did_ you notice?" she asked with a voice as dark as a grave and laced with heavy sarcasm.

Laughing, Ren put his arm around her shoulder again. This time it didn't disturb her. Everyone was too drunk already to take much note of anything, and it would keep other would-be Romeos away. She had had enough of those tonight, thank you very much.

[_missing ending_]

**End of Part VI**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Wow, thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews and your continued interest in this story. You rock! ^_^  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part ****VII**

**August**** 2010**

**0****1.29 a.m.**

Kyoko had followed Ren to his apartment after all. It had come as a terrible shock that he would be leaving so soon, and for so long. By now she was so used to having him around that she didn't like the sudden feeling of loss that had taken hold of her. Not even his mean teasing could change that fact, sad as it was.

Ren offered her a seat on the sofa and then went to connect his digicam to his TV to show her the pictures of the party. Since they had both eaten only half an hour before all she would accept was a glass of water. He got a coffee for himself and then started the slideshow.

"I've suspected that something was going on between those two," Ren commented when Kyoko couldn't stop gaping at the screen. Apparently 'Misao' and a supporting actor had quite the romance going on, and she had never noticed! "But now we have proof." He smirked at the rather revealing picture.

"Such pictures are not leaked to the press, are they?" Kyoko asked after overcoming her blushing fit. "I mean, I wouldn't want to see private pictures of me in trashy magazines either."

"Of course not. It is an unspoken rule between people in showbiz not to leak such things." Ren switched to the next picture. It had been taken from slightly behind and showed Kyoko with a gaggle of other girls.

"Urgh, the next, the next!" Kyoko cried in embarrassment. She had never really liked seeing herself on film, be it photos or dramas, even though she loved acting.

"Why? It's a good shot." Ren grinned boyishly. "Besides, Armandy asked me to take a few of you in his clothes, so he can see how his creations work." His eyes travelled down and then back up Kyoko's figure. "I'd say he did well so far. I like the hotpants." He winked and chuckled when Kyoko, predictably, blushed again.

"Can we _please_ see the next one?" she asked, crossing her arms over her drawn up knees. His open staring made her feel so small and wanting in just about every aspect a girl could develop a complex that it was almost torture to have him look at her at all.

The next three dozen or so pictures showed the party in full swing; there were hugging people, squabbling people and, of course, drinking people. Ren had managed to shoot a series of pictures of Ogata as he downed several shots one after the other and then took his phone and called someone.

"He was harassing Asami-san from Akatoki Agency all night long," Kyoko said, giggling mirthfully. "I didn't know he could act like that!"

"Well, the poor man has been in love with her for years," said Ren, smiling. "I think Asami-san is just waiting for him to wake up and _do_ something about it. He has yet to ask her out."

More pictures followed, all shot from an advantageous angle since Ren towered over most people. He also seemed to have a knack for capturing the really juicy moments, such as snogging people (who weren't known couples, even two girls behind a corner), a brawl in the making, completely soused actors who made to dance on tables and, of course, wonderful shots of the polonaise that had crawled through the bar at several points.

In between, however, there were several more pictures of Kyoko. Most had been taken when she couldn't have noticed, and most of them were full body shots.

"_Armandy_ will love these," Ren said when the last picture showed her leaning against the bar, looking at something far away. "You shouldn't be overly surprised if he decides to call."

"Call who?" Kyoko asked dumbly.

Ren flicked her forehead, much like Kuu would have done, and raised his eyebrows. "You, of course. Or rather LME since you don't have a manager yet. Who knows, perhaps he likes the pictures so much that he wants you to model or something."

"What? But I'm not a model. Not even close! I'm too small and not thin enough and-"

"Calm down, _Kyoko-chan_!" Ren took her cheeks between his fingers and _pulled_, effectively jolting her out of her panic. "He hasn't called yet, and if he does I'm sure you'll manage."

Mumbling in distress, Kyoko tried to fight his fingers off. Her useless attempts at swatting him away made him laugh so much that his whole body was shaking. Soon enough he released her and allowed her to soothe her battered pride and smarting cheeks.

"You know, I'll really miss you, Mogami-san," said Ren when he had calmed down, suddenly sounding wistful.

Sighing, Kyoko lowered her eyes. "I'll miss you too," at this Ren smiled, "even though you don't deserve it. Evil man!"

"That I am." He chuckled about her glowering face. "Would it be okay if I mailed you every now and then?"

"You really want to do that?" Kyoko asked, somewhat astounded. At his rapidly darkening face she hastily went on: "Well, if you're not too busy then I suppose it'll be okay."

The Demon Lord retreated and Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. He was really behaving oddly today, so affectionate and almost maudlin.

_Well_, Kyoko thought, _even someone like Tsuruga-san must be getting homesick every now and then. Two months _are_ a long time, after all. _

She could understand that and resolved to be a faithful correspondent. Ren had many acquaintances but few friends, that much she knew, and she also sympathized with his wish to be in contact with people he felt comfortable with.

She did not feel quite comfortable herself as she suddenly understood that he must therefore consider her as one of his friends. The thought was so mind-boggling that she failed to understand what he was saying next.

"I know that you're tired but would you _please_ listen to me?" Ren said in exasperation, pulling her out of her musings.

His right hand hovered in front of Kyoko's forehead again and she hastened to place her own hand over it for protection. "I'm sorry," she whispered, flushing hotly. "What did you say?"

"I asked whether I could ask you for a parting gift," Ren repeated, sounding cautious but debonair at the same time, a feat Kyoko wasn't sure should be managed by anyone. It was a little creepy, to be honest.

He asked for so little in return for his invaluable help though, she supposed, so she nodded warily.

"Actually it's two things," he admitted, smiling sheepishly and looking like a much younger boy than the twenty-one year old man he was. "First I wanted to ask if I could call you by your name instead of 'Mogami-san' …" He stopped, looking calmly at her somewhat shocked face before continuing: "We've known each other for more than a year now and by now I really feel closer to you than just a passing aquaintance."

Kyoko's thoughts were in turmoil and she stared at him unblinkingly. She knew that she was worrying him with her behaviour, it was easy to see on his face, but what was a girl to do when he dished out things like that so casually? He was the most handsome man of Japan after all, and not even she was immune to his looks (and sometimes even his charm, although she certainly tried).

In a way he was right, of course. They knew each other for so long that it seemed silly to call each other with last names … she just didn't know whether she could _take_ him calling her by her given name. His honest smiles were already dangerous to her little grudges, how much worse would it get with this intimacy?

Still, he had asked her of his own volition and sounded as if he genuinely wanted it, so she nodded, not meeting his eyes. If it came down to it she knew that she would not be able to deny him, especially when it made her feel so warm inside.

_I'm his kohai and a girl, it's only natural that he would call me by my first name_, she reasoned, trying to calm herself. _I'm younger, too, so he must feel like a big brother looking out for his little sister. We played that part already and it worked out well, didn't it?_

"Kyoko-chan it is," Ren said, sounding satisfied. His warm smile looked heavenly in the dim light of the living room. Kyoko had to look away quickly, fearing to lose her head completely if she stared for too long.

He demonstrated his common sense when he did not ask her to return the favour because Kyoko would not have been able to do_ that_. She already felt rather vulnerable and _close_ to him so it would have been too much for her nerves. He still tested her limits when he asked her for the second parting gift.

"Please come by tomorrow and cook dinner. I'll leave around six in the morning since my flight goes at nine," he said, not the least bit ashamed to ask her so bluntly. "For my last evening in Japan I want to eat something home-cooked and spend my time comfortably. I'll get you anything you need, you just have to tell me."

Speechless, Kyoko gaped at him but she regained her wits quickly this time. It was unusual of him to want something to eat, even though he had told her often enough that he liked her food. Still, the way he said things … it was thoroughly disconcerting!

"Alright," she agreed, feeling rather stupid about agreeing at all but pleased at the same time. "I'll come by after training." She looked at him critically and then shook her head. "It's better if I do the shopping. Knowing you, you don't have any idea what to get, anyway."

Ren shrugged, not the least bit insulted. He was used to her cutting him down every now and then and besides they both knew that she was right. In a store Ren was useless, and not only when it was about buying groceries.

"I could pick you up if you want," he offered. "Then we could go shopping right afterwards and save one tour."

Kyoko thought his offer over and then nodded. "Okay. I'll call you when I'm done and give you the directions."

Ren was visibly pleased and Kyoko was finally able to relax. She was tired and full with the sushi she had eaten so she didn't put up much of a fight when Ren told her that he would take her home whenever she was ready to leave.

To be honest his sofa was rather comfy and if it had not been so impertinent Kyoko would have liked to simply fall asleep there, but of course Ren was right. She needed to get out of her wonderful designer clothes and take off her make-up, not to mention brush her teeth. If she didn't she would regret it in the morning and that would be even worse for her than getting up now.

After another pleasant and lazy ten minutes she pulled herself together and so signalled the end of the evening. Ren didn't say much while they drove through the bustling city, and when it was time to say goodbye he did so shortly and without delaying her. He did smile warmly at her though, which made her returning bow somewhat wobbly.

Finally in bed, she thought about the strange get-together at his apartment and drowsily wondered if she might have imagined this whole party, and the following hours with Ren.

**End of Part ****VII**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Again I thank all the readers and reviewers who took the time and read the story. Since there were a few people that commented on Kyoko's easy manners regarding Ren I'd like to point out that this story takes place _after _Dark Moon, _after _Box 'R and also _after _their time as Cain and Setsuna Heel. In my mind, during their time as siblings they must've gotten closer and more relaxed with each other, otherwise the play acting would've never worked. I hope this sounds reasonable. :-)  
_

* * *

**The Harem Flower**

**Part ****VIII**

**August**** 2010**

"You're already getting the hang of it," Maeda-sensei complimented when Kyoko landed a particularly hard punch against his right sparring glove. "You have a lot of punching scenes in your movie, right? It wouldn't do to pull a muscle just because you don't know how."

Kyoko smiled grimly. Already Sho's picture was the worse for wear on the sandbag, and it became easier by the hour for her to imagine his face on surfaces of every kind.

Alimah, who was watching as usual, looked a bit put out. The weather was unstable today and she had admitted to being sensitive to changes. Kyoko and Maeda-sensei ignored her pouting in favour of Kyoko's training. It was cooler today as well, which was at least a small relief.

After sparring Kyoko was ushered to the dumbbell bench where she did her exercises under Maeda-sensei's watchful eyes. He corrected her when necessary but was never harsh so Kyoko felt very comfortable around him with her training. Hearing about Moko-san's huge, impersonal fitness studio just the other day, she was glad that Takarada-san had recommended this dojo.

The muscle exercises went on for longer than all the other times before. By the time Kyoko was released various parts of her body ached terribly. It came as a true relief when Alimah took over and helped her strech her muscles.

This time, Maeda-sensei stayed when the dancing lesson started but Kyoko didn't mind. She was fortunate because she could remember things quickly, and Alimah's work showed first results. Already Kyoko was more flexible and could follow her instructions better. She would have been more embarrassed had she not been able to follow her teacher. Moreover, Maeda-sensei was used to seeing his wife dancing, there was no way he would start ogling a mere schoolgirl now.

By the end of her dancing lesson he smiled.

"Alimah does you good," he said, smiling at his beaming wife. "If I'm not mistaken you have a talent for dancing. It looks promising so far, Kyoko-chan."

"Thank you." Genuinely pleased, Kyoko bowed deeply. "I'm very happy that Alimah-san is teaching me. It's fun."

"You should keep dancing with her, it makes you loosen up better than just stretching with me. Darling, would you mind keeping her?"

Alimah smiled broadly. "Of course not, silly." She pecked Maeda-san on the cheek. "And now go call your Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan. I bet he's already waiting, no?"

"Oho, did I miss something?" Maeda-sensei asked, smirking.

"Tsuruga-san will pick her up today," said Alimah, raising one expressive eyebrow. "But Kyoko-chan didn't want to tell me what they're doing then."

"Hm, sounds like a date to me." Maeda-sensei's smile widened when Kyoko blushed. "From what I've heard about him, he's the decent type. You should be careful, Kyoko-chan, or he'll sweep you off your feet."

"Hmpf. He won't have time for such dastard plans because he's leaving for a job tomorrow. We're just meeting up to say goodbye." With that Kyoko turned and went to the little locker room to make her call and take a short shower.

When she was gone, Alimah grinned. "You're right, darling. It _is_ a date."

"Let's see how Tsuruga-san handles her," Maeda-sensei snickered. "I bet those two together are a sight."

Of course Alimah supported his proposal and it was decided to walk Kyoko out of the garden under some pretence or other.

"Remember the book I gave you," said Maeda-sensei, innocently ambling beside her. "It is important that you watch what you eat."

"Yes, sensei," Kyoko replied, quickening her pace a little. She was not stupid and knew what her teachers wanted.

"You've lost quite a bit of weight," he continued, "please watch that you're not getting too thin and weak. Next week we'll start with martial arts and I don't want you to snap like a twig."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, sensei."

Alimah chuckled. "Leave her alone, Tetsu. We're just curious, Kyoko-chan."

"_Wife_!" Maeda-san bellowed. "You have to stop being so honest with Japanese people! See, you've scared her."

"_Me_? It was you with your nagging!"

Kyoko saw her chance and hurried to the overgrown driveway. As much as she liked the couple, their teasing was a bit too much today. Her thoughts were already heavy and she just wanted to enjoy the last hours with her sempai before he would leave.

Luckily he was already there, having parked audaciously in front of the driveway even though it was prohibited. Kyoko went up, bowed shortly and threw a look backwards. Maeda-sensei and Alimah were hot on her heels and she pulled a face.

"Trouble?" Ren asked with a smirk.

"Just drive, will you?"

Chuckling, Ren plucked the bag out of her hands and held the door for her. He could be really quick, Kyoko observed, because he sat in the driver's seat only seconds later, with her bag safely stowed in the trunk, his seat belt on and the engine running.

"Is this your trainer?" he asked, trying hard to look serious while shifting the car into gear and stomping on the gas pedal.

"Yes, he and his wife," Kyoko grumbled. Still she raised her hand and waved at them, a small, gleeful smile on her lips. "They're nice people but apparently they have too much time on their hands." The horse power of Ren's car pressed her back into the seat but she wasn't scared. The green driveway vanished quickly from view and she calmed down.

"Haaah." Ren exhaled loudly, wiping over his face. Before she could ask what was on his (sometimes incomprehensible) mind, he asked: "And where to now, Kyoko-chan?"

---------

Kyoko revised her opinion about Ren's uselessness while going through the supermarket. The man had no idea at _all_ what to buy, not even what meat they needed for teriyaki. He was, however, useful when things were out of Kyoko's reach. Still, it was no wonder that he rarely had anything edible at home; he wouldn't know what to do with it anyway, and that included the most obvious, namely eating.

No, as a customer he was an epic failure. He was drawn to the easy (and unhealthy) snacks and more than once Kyoko had to threaten him to keep his hands off the energy candy bars and energy drinks.

"You asked me to cook, now be good and take over the cart. I'm doing the choosing today," she finally growled and he complied with a shrug.

Ren also paid the staggering bill without batting an eyelash which Kyoko tolerated only because she knew that he had been riling her up purposefully. On any other day she would have insisted on paying for at least half of it, even if she ended up taking the leftovers and all the stuff that he had no need for home.

When they reached Ren's apartment the sky was overcast and grey. The weather report had announced rain for the evening but Kyoko didn't mind. Sometimes she liked it dreary, it made being at home very comfortable, even if it was someone else's home.

Ren helped her with the grocery bags and got the pots and pans she needed from his high-hanging cupboard. He smirked when she blushed; the memory of their almost-kiss from half a year ago was still fresh in their minds.

"Uhm, you can go watch TV if you'd like," Kyoko said, trying to dispel the strange tension between them.

But Ren shook his head. "I'd like to help, if that's alright. I feel like a pasha as it is, asking you to cook for me and all." He smiled hopefully. "Perhaps I'll even learn something?"

Kyoko doubted it, knowing his dislike of food in general. _One of these days I'm going to ask him just why he doesn't like to eat_, she resolved. _I wonder how he manages to look so healthy when all he eats is fast food and energy products_.

"Okay, if you really want to … please wash the vegetables and after that the meat. When you're done, dry the meat with that kitchen roll over there." Kyoko handed him the vegetables and meat and then started to set up her work place. Ren had lots of wonderful knives to choose from, not to mention the rest of his kitchen equipment. It never was a hardship to cook here.

Ren followed her instructions easily and managed to do the slicing of the meat to Kyoko's satisfaction. Together they were finished quickly and all that was left to do was putting rice into the cooker and stir the food.

"It doesn't look so hard," he said when Kyoko got two plates and cutlery.

"It isn't," she replied, busying herself with putting rice in perfect mounds on the plates. "Tsuruga-san, can I ask you a question?" There would not be a better time, Kyoko decided. When Ren nodded, she gathered her courage and blurted out: "_Why_ don't you like to eat? I mean, there are so many delicious foods and yet you don't like any of them." She lowered her voice. "Do you have, you know … _problems_?"

Taken aback, Ren stared at her. After some strained seconds he averted his gaze and coughed.

"Ah, well, I suppose you deserve to know after taking your time to cook …" He sighed. "No, I don't have _problems_. Not as you think. It must seem childish to you, but … you see, when I was little my mother used to force me to eat her food. She used to stuff me until I was on the verge of throwing up and then made me feel guilty when I said that I didn't like her cooking." At Kyoko's incredulous stare, he blushed. "Well, she _is_ a terrible cook, always has been."

Kyoko honestly hadn't expected such a horrible reason. She had expected borderline anorexia because of his model jobs or something but not a trauma in his childhood. At once she only felt sympathy for him; forgotten was her anger at his attempts to weasel his way out of attending full meals.

Still, the man needed to eat and she would make sure that he liked what he ate, even if it was just a little portion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you to eat. If I'd known-"

"You don't have to apologize," said Ren calmly. "It's my own fault for not telling you sooner. Besides, I like what you cook."

"You're not saying that because you want to spare my feelings?" she asked suspiciously. "I'd understand, really."

"I'm not." Ren sighed again. "Have I ever lied to you just to spare your feelings?" When she shook her head, he exhaled. "See. I truly like your food, so please don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay. But don't think that I'll let you off the hook so easily. If I have to hear that you're not eating properly while abroad there'll be hell to pay. And you can tell Yashiro-san that this applies to him, too." Her worried frown eased when he only laughed at her threat.

She finished putting the food on the plates and followed Ren into his living room. It had started to drizzle outside, making the room look grey yet cozy. Switching the TV on seemed like a good idea since she rarely had time to watch and liked to catch up every now and then.

"Oh! You're on TV!" Kyoko exclaimed when a widely known talkshow came on.

"We don't have to watch if you don't want to." Ren made to switch channels but Kyoko shook her head.

"No, I think it's about your new movie. If it's alright with you … ?"

"By all means." Ren took his chopsticks and started eating while Kyoko followed the interview with interest.

"_You will be gone for two months, Tsuruga-san. It is quite a long time away from Japan, won't there be problems with your other jobs?" _

"_The offer came as a surprise," Ren replied calmly, "but thankfully my agency was able to clear my schedule." _

"_It is said that the former lead was taken out of the project because he has a drug problem. Do you know more about this?" The talkshow host, a bleached, busty blonde, leaned forward and presented her ample chest. _

"_No, I don't. As I said the offer came only last week and we had to decide quickly whether the project is interesting for both my work as an actor and the ethic of my agency. The reasons behind the producers' decisions weren't divulged to me."_

_Smooth as ever_, Kyoko thought, torn between awe and annoyance.

"_But surely there must be rumours?" _

"_Even if there were, it's not my habit to listen to them. In my line of work time is important so I'm only interested in facts, and fact is that the position was free and I was asked to fill it," said Ren with his sparkly, lying smile. "Due to the sudden change LME and I hope that me entering the cast won't set the project back. A lot of money and hard work is involved so we'll do our best to cover for Nikura-san." _

"_If only every celebrity was so dedicated to their work as you, Tsuruga-san," the hostess lied. She was clearly dissatisfied that Ren had refused to gossip (and stare down her blouse) but was forced to change the topic now before she made herself unpopular with the sighing audience. "Why don't you tell us about the movie? What's it about, and why is the shooting__ taking place in Russia?" _

"_Well, the whole story is set in Moscow so it was natural to choose the city for shooting. Setting up studios and finding Russian looking extras would have been much more expensive than getting a permit and shooting there." Ren warmed up to the topic and then explained in some detail that the movie was about a Japanese secret service agent that had been double-crossed and left to die. He was looking for revenge now, killing people left and right but with an intelligent secondary story to back it up._

"It sounds just like a role you would play," Kyoko stated when the interview finished a few minutes later. "And did the other guy do drugs or no?"

"He's one of the worst I've ever met," said Ren, stoically setting his chopsticks on his empty plate. "But even though I knew, respectable artists should always keep in mind that blabbing about a colleague will almost certainly lead to gossip about themselves. Remember the rule well, in case you feel the need to denigrate someone and you've got the means to do so."

"Hmpf. But what if that someone deserves it?" Kyoko pouted.

Smirking, Ren raised an eyebrow. "Then you make it so that it looks as if you have nothing to do with it at all. Making friends every now and then can be very useful if you need a favour."

Surprised, Kyoko looked at him. "You mean you've schemed against others?" Having seen the darkness in Ren herself, even though they were mere glimpses, she could believe it hands down.

"Only if they started it," he replied, looking smug. "And as you can see I'm still here. It takes skill, granted, but sometimes there's no other way to get away unscathed."

"Hmmm." Mulling this over, Kyoko finally began to eat her lukewarm food. It was still good, so she didn't mind.

"I hope I haven't scared you," said Ren quietly.

"You didn't." Kyoko took a bit of chicken with her chopsticks and ate it. "Actually I'm feeling stupid for not realizing sooner how things work in showbiz."

"You shouldn't. People lose their innocence in this business early enough as it is. You should be glad, truly."

Kyoko looked thoughtfully at him, slowly chewing her food. In the dim light he looked very handsome if not a little tired, and for the first time she really noticed that he was only human, just like herself. She had known that he could hold tremendous grudges, that he could lie and deceive and hide it all behind a sparkling, perfect façade. Why she didn't see it sooner (at least not like this, like now) she didn't know, but this epiphany loosened a huge knot that had been coiled in her mind.

"Kyoko-chan, is everthing alright?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly worried.

_Oops, I must've spaced out_, she thought, smiling ruefully and shaking her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Are you sure? Your eyes were kind of glassy …"

"Ah, yes, it happens when I think too much," Kyoko replied and blushed.

Ren chuckled at that and let her finish her meal in peace. Afterwards, Kyoko brought out the ice cream she had chosen at the supermarket.

"I hope you like it," she said warily. "It's Black Forest cake flavour."

Bemused, Ren looked at the container in her hands. "I didn't know there were such things."

This made Kyoko smile. "You have no idea, do you?" She gave one of the large spoons to him and put the ice cream onto the table between them. It was only medium sized, just perfect for two people with a sweet tooth.

For her, it was amusing to watch Ren eat ice cream as if he'd never had it before, or at least didn't have it for a very long time. He seemed to enjoy it though, scooping large spoonfuls out of the container and practically inhaling the sweet treat. Kyoko was glad he did so she didn't have to eat more than her guilty conscience would allow.

When Ren was through with the ice cream there was only a little left. Kyoko smiled when he looked contritely at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me," he said, obviously flustered. "I shouldn't have eaten so much."

"That's okay. I'm still trying to watch my figure for Natsu and this new movie," she replied, cheerfully waving his apology off.

Sternly, Ren seized her up. "Why would you need to watch your figure? You've already lost weight, haven't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. Here …" Ren scooped the last of the ice cream onto his spoon and held it out to her. "Eat. You really can afford it, believe me."

Sighing, Kyoko took the spoon, again marvelling at his manners, or rather lack thereof. Didn't he know that sharing a spoon was just as bad as drinking out of another's glass? But since they had already been there and done that she chose to overlook his lack of sense and just enjoyed eating the slowly melting treat, tasting vanilla, chocolate and cherry.

After lounging around for another few minutes, they got up to do the dishes. Ren washed and Kyoko dried them. In less than ten minutes they were done and back in the living room, where another show started.

"Oh, how cute! I used to watch _Astro Boy_ when I was little," Kyoko cooed. Her happy face turned into a rueful grin. "Bu you don't like it, do you, Tsuruga-san?"

"Not really," Ren admitted and shrugged. "But if you want to watch don't let me keep you from it."

"No, I couldn't! It's your TV. We can watch whatever you want."

Smirking, Ren pushed the remote control into her hand. "How about a deal, then? _You_ get to watch your show and _I_ get to use your lap for a while. Last time was very comfy."

"Wha-?" Blushing scarlet, Kyoko stared at him. She hadn't forgotten the one time where Ren had asked for her lap as pillow. It _had_ been cozy but also very, very embarrassing. She still had not gotten over the fact that she had fallen asleep, right along with both her legs.

"Do we have a deal, Kyoko-chan?" Ren asked slyly. "It seems as if Astro Boy is in quite a predicament already."

Still blushing fiercely, Kyoko yanked Ren down and practically stuffed his head into her lap. She studiously ignored his suppressed chuckles and tried to concentrate on the show.

After a while her mortification gave way to tenderness and she started to stroke his soft hair. It was much softer than most Japanese people's hair, and very touchable. She had often wondered whether he was really a native or rather from a mixed family. His height and somewhat exotic face certainly left room for such musings, and by his hair alone, the smooth texture and even the fresh smell, she could tell that they were dyed.

His calm breath touched her knees in regular, warm gusts of air and lulled her usually alert senses to a mere detached observation. Without her really noticing, her right hand slipped from his hair to his shoulders and continued their stroking there, while her left hand took over in his hair.

Sometimes Ren would sigh sleepily, and it was distracting enough to keep Kyoko from following _Astro Boy_ on his quest against evil villains.

Twenty minutes later she had nodded off.

**End of Part ****VIII**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Wow, thanks again for all your reviews and clicks! I apologize for the long wait, the next chapters will be out sooner, I think. And now: please enjoy! :-)  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Harem Flower**

**Part IX**

**August 2010**

It was very late when Kyoko woke up again. Drowsily, she sat up and tried to survey her surroundings. After blinking repeatedly and rubbing her tired eyes she understood several things.

One: It was very dark all around her.

Two: This was not her bed.

Three: This was not even her _room_.

Four: This was also not _Ren's_ living room.

Panicking, she shot up and promptly swooned when her blood pressure did not take kindly to her sudden activity. Frantically, Kyoko grappled for her mobile phone. Thankfully it lay on the nightstand next to the bed. The time read 03:41 a.m., seemingly mocking her with the early hour.

_What in the …?_ she thought, now even more disconcerted than before.

A soft rushing noise diverted her attention from the phone in her hand to the large windows of the room. Frowning, Kyoko stumbled out of bed. She noticed that she still wore her shorts and t-shirt from the day before, so she assumed that, wherever she was, she was safe.

Opening the thick curtains that kept the city lights out, Kyoko looked out into a rainy, dreary night. Apparently it was raining kittens and after a while she could even make out the soft rumble of thunder. After the first shock she recognized the street and remembered that she had come to visit Ren before he had to leave for Russia early in the morning.

Sighing in relief, she pulled the curtains open and surveyed the empty street below. Slowly, her hammering heart calmed down and she recalled 'lending Ren her lap' last evening.

_I must've fallen asleep _again, she thought, frowning with displeasure. _Apparently he's not the only one finding the arrangement comfortable. How embarrassing! What will he think now? I'm sure he finds me impertinent. Oh no, what will I dooooo? _

Walking in circles, she ruffled her already tousled hair in frustration. After a few moments she suddenly stopped and stood straight.

"I know!" she exclaimed, brightening. "I can at least make him breakfast when I'm already here. That way I'm not inconveniencing him too much … I hope. _And_ I get to clean out his fridge."

She calculated that she must have been asleep by barely nine o'clock in the evening and felt too awake now, so going back to sleep was out of the question.

Kyoko tiptoed to the kitchen and started on breakfast and a bento for Ren. The cool floor was pleasant in the still warm weather, so she decided against her slippers.

It was surprisingly peaceful to stand in the kitchen while it was still nighttime. Trying to be quiet while cooking different things was also challenging, but Kyoko liked it that way. She lived for challenges and needed to prove herself constantly, even if it was such a banal thing as cooking unnoticed.

An hour later breakfast and the bentos were done. She started Ren's coffee machine and inhaled the pleasant scent. _Drinking_ coffee was not something she enjoyed but since Ren drank it all the time she had come to appreciate the warm, cozy smell. A quick look at the kitchen clock spurred her into action again. She remembered Ren telling her that he had to get out of the house at six so she needed to get ready soon to be able to leave with him.

Thankfully the man had two bathrooms, even if one of them only had a sink and no shower. The abundant supply of wash clothes, towels and soap was all Kyoko needed to get ready for the day. After brushing her teeth and hair she hurried out again, preparing the breakfast table and awaiting Ren's irritation at her unauthorized breakfast-making.

Ren came just out of the bathroom, clothed in black slacks, a white undershirt and bare feet in his slippers when the doorbell rang. His somewhat stunned expression at seeing her out and about gave Kyoko enough time to open the door and let Yashiro in.

"Good morning!" he chirped. "How are you? And how was the party on Saturday? Did you survive unscathed?" He didn't seem surprised in the least to see Kyoko; instead his bright, interested eyes zeroed in on Ren and seized him up. "Ren, you sly dog, had I known that you have Kyoko-chan over, I'd have waited downstairs!"

Kyoko blushed so red that her ears burned, and even Ren looked dumbstruck at his manager's boldness.

"Oh, and if I see correctly Kyoko-chan has even prepared breakfast for you. You're a lucky man, Ren!"

"Well, why don't you eat with us, Yashiro-san?" Ren added, smiling his fearful, false smile. "I'm sure there's enough for the three of us."

Kyoko cowered and tried to blend in with the wallpaper, to no avail. Ren raked a hand through his still slightly wet hair. With the same hand he then touched Kyoko's naked upper arm to steer her to the table where the sumptuous breakfast awaited them. His cool skin made her shiver, even though it warmed quickly.

"You could've woken me," Kyoko mumbled, pouting. She did not want Yashiro to overhear her; his teasing was too uncomfortable.

"Did you expect me to let you go home at one in the night, when it's raining a flood?" he replied just as quietly. "Not a chance, Kyoko-chan."

"But what if I'm holding you up?" she sighed. "It's already quarter past five."

"It's enough time," Ren assured her. "Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. "Thank you for cooking."

Kyoko and Yashiro settled around the table while Ren went to get a third plate and a set of chopsticks. Another minute later they were all engrossed in eating miso soup and egg rolls and all the other delicious things Kyoko had prepared. Yashiro was slurping loudly, enthusiastically showing his delight. Ren remained silent but Kyoko was happy that he was eating at all.

When the meal came to an end thirty minutes later, Kyoko frowned at the leftovers. Even though they all had done their best there was still so much left that she feared it would go to waste.

Ren hesitated at seeing her look. After a short glance in Yashiro's direction he cleared his throat. "You can … just leave the food here, Kyoko-chan. It would be a shame to throw it away."

Kyoko sighed. She started to collect the dishes and stacked them up efficiently. "Do you really think that you two will manage to eat all of it later?"

"No, I meant that the food could stay here and I'd give you a key to the apartment," Ren clarified calmly. "That way you can come back and eat it later." Ren kept his eyes onto the small mountain of dishes in Kyoko's hand, studiously avoiding her eyes.

Yashiro choked on his coffee and coughed desperately. Ren refused to assist him and Kyoko was incapable at the moment so he hacked and spluttered until he could breathe easily again.

"Uhm, I don't know, Tsuruga-san …"

"Well, if you don't want to I suppose you'll just have to take it with you," Ren said, shrugging. "If no one is going to eat it we'll have to throw it out after all."

Mournfully, Kyoko looked the fish over. "I can't. I have to work late today. It'll have gone bad until then."

Sighing, Ren shook his head. "If you'd just stop being so stubborn … you can just give me the keys back when my shoot is over."

But Kyoko was still unconvinced. She couldn't believe that Ren would offer her the key to his apartment so casually. If the man had at least plants that she could tend to, or a cat, then she could understand it somehow. But Ren had neither and so she was understandably confused.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan, it would be a pity to let all this delicious food go to waste," Yashiro cajoled. "Just do him the favour, he hates to waste money, you know?"

Torn, Kyoko worried her lower lip with her teeth. To be honest, there was an awful lot of food left. She could easily put it into the fridge and eat it tomorrow, provided it was cooled now. She could not even put the best parts into Rens bento because it already was filled to capacity, and Yashiro was visibly stuffed.

"Alright, I'll take the keys," she finally conceded. "But only because Tsuruga-san paid so much money for it." She bowed deeply over the table. "Thank you for your trust, sempai."

But Ren only waved it off. "You're welcome."

Yashiro looked at his watch and sighed. "Unfortunately we have to leave now, Kyoko-chan. Thank you for taking care of Ren's apartment. Will it be okay if we leave without you?"

"Yes, o-of course," Kyoko stuttered, feeling somewhat dazed. "I don't have school for another two weeks. It's quite alright."

"Come, I'll help you with the dishes and show you where to find the water regulation and the safety switches for electricity." Ren got up and gathered their cups and cutlery. "If something _should_ happen while you're here I want you to be as well-prepared as you can be."

Kyoko followed him, marvelling at his nonchalance. Obviously he really trusted her, otherwise he would not have proposed this.

The dishes were quickly done, just like yesterday, and all the important facilities in Ren's apartment were easy to find. He even showed her an emergency booklet and told her not to hesitate if she needed help.

"Alright, that's all," said Ren, smiling ruefully. "Sorry if I bored you. I guess I just don't want anything to happen to you while you're in my apartment."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I understand completely, Tsuruga-san."

"You do?" he asked, looking surprised. Yashiro echoed his question, looking no less surprised than his charge.

"Of course. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't want to be bothered as well. I'll take great care not to break anything, or to dirty your things." Unblinking, Kyoko stared into Ren's face. "I'll do my best not to be a burden, I promise."

Muffling a frustrated groan, Yashiro turned away.

"Very good," Ren said, smiling brightly. Kyoko's little grudges wobbled over to him and warmed their little hands on the unholy rays of this lying smile.

"Come, Ren. I have your luggage. We really have to get going." Yashiro bowed to Kyoko. "Sorry to cut this short, Kyoko-chan."

Ren snorted and retreated to his bedroom to dress and get the last of his things.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko whimpered. "What did I do _now_?"

Yashiro smiled slightly in exasperation. "Kyoko-chan, he's worried about _you_, not what you might break in his apartment. You really have to stop thinking so little of yourself. It's no wonder he's angry now."

Kyoko's cheeks coloured and she sadly said: "It's just that everything in here is so expensive, so I naturally thought about the money that I'd have to pay if something happened while I'm here and-"

"You can stop worrying, I've got a good insurance company," said Ren. He was fully dressed now and carried a small bag with him. His frozen expression softened when she did not stop looking miserable. "Honestly, have a little pride in yourself."

Opening the door, Yashiro busied himself with Ren's luggage and kept his back turned to them.

"Take good care of yourself and if something, _anything_ happens, tell Takarada-san," Ren said sternly, already standing in the hallway of the condo. "If that stalker returns, call the police, no matter what. Let him talk, in the end all that counts is seeing him behind prison bars where he belongs."

Yashiro behind him stared at Ren as if he had grown a second head.

"And if you just want to talk, you can call me, or write an e-mail."

"Yes, thank you so much, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko whispered. "I wish you a safe journey, and please take care as well."

"Come, there's no need to cry," smiled Ren. He pulled Kyoko to his broad chest and hugged her. "Two months will be over in no time, you'll see."

"It's easy for you to say," she grumbled, sniffing quietly. "_You_ have a job."

Laughing, Ren squeezed her for a second before letting her go completely. "Then you'll just have to make sure to get jobs as well if you're feeling lonely."

Pouting, Kyoko swatted his arm half-heartedly. "It's easy for you to say."

"I'll know if you do or not, so don't disappoint me." Ren ruffled her hair one last time and then turned around. "Bye, Kyoko-chan. We'll hear from each other soon."

And then, just like that, he was gone. The hallway was empty, all was quiet.

For the first time in a long while, Kyoko felt really alone.

**End of Part IX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Thanks again for all your kind reviews. It's lovely to read what you think and expect, and how good you are at guessing ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**The Harem Flower**

**Part X**

**August 2010**

"Oh come, Kyoko-chan, don't be sad," said Alimah coaxingly. "He's only away for two months. It's not a long time, yes? Before you know it - Pouf! - he'll be back again."

Kyoko sighed. It was easy for Alimah to say, and truly, she didn't want to pout anymore, but the empty feeling had not vanished yet. Surely she was allowed to be sad for a bit longer? Ren was her favourite sempai, after all.

That day, after coming back into Ren's apartment and finishing the food from breakfast, Kyoko had brought a plant to take care of. It was a little almond tree that now resided in an unoccupied, sunny niche in Ren's living room. It had taken almost all of Kyoko's remaining money for that month but at least she felt good about having the key to Ren's apartment. The little tree needed constant attention and she had listened very carefully when the florist had explained how to take care of it.

"Now concentrate on dancing. Your hips say they want to dance, so listen," Alimah admonished gently. "Swing and step, swing and step. Come on!"

Smiling slightly, Kyoko shook her thoughts away and followed Alimah's voice. Being sad was one thing, dancing was quite another. After almost four weeks of constant training Kyoko had discovered that she truly liked oriental dancing, or, as it was more commonly called, belly dance. Alimah was a great teacher and always managed to spur her on, even when she was tired or distracted. Besides, her training showed first results. She already had become more flexible and had better reflexes, not to mention lost weight while still eating properly. It was a girl's dream come true!

"Yes, very good, Kyoko-chan." Alimah smiled when Kyoko completed a series of steps flawlessly. She always mixed movements with steps to make it easier and more fun for Kyoko. "You're understanding isolated movements now, yes?"

"It's difficult, but I think I'll get the hang of it soon," Kyoko replied confidently. "The hips are easier now."

Alimah promptly asked her to move again and watched carefully. Her shyness long since gone, Kyoko did as asked. It felt so good. So natural somehow. As if she was growing into the dance, just like the dance had grown on her. From the beginning Alimah had made it a point to involve her whole body in the training. Kyoko learned all stances, all hand and arm figures as well as the most important isolated movements.

Many people thought that the oriental dance was all about hip shaking and shimmying to entice men, but in truth women had danced it through the ages to emphazise their womanhood, their fertility and their connection with nature. Men, Alimah had explained, only played a small part in a woman's dance. She _might_ entice him with it but it certainly was not the sole reason for a woman to enjoy dancing.

"Yes, the hips are better," Alimah agreed. She winked. "Tetsu's training made your waist so tiny, no? You're even smaller than before."

Blushing but smiling, Kyoko nodded. "I lost two centimeters. It's great. It's just a pity that I don't have fuller hips. When _you_ dance it looks fantastic, Alimah-san."

"You'll grow into them, trust me." Alimah sashayed through the room in rhythm with the music and got them two hula hoop rings. "You're only seventeen. Wait until you're ten years older. You're all woman then, you see."

Giggling, Kyoko chose to believe her and took the offered hoop. She had gotten better with it as well, and every small success fired her up even more.

By now she admitted to herself that dancing had become much more fascinating than martial arts, even though Maeda-sensei knew how to make his lessons interesting. She liked fighting, too, it was just that she felt so comfortable with dancing that it took up precedence over everything else, even if it was the preparation for her next role.

"I don't know how the president does it but he always has the most embarrassing tasks for us to do," grumbled Chiori. Her dark scowl chased onlookers off rather effectively. "Just look at us, advertising our _lovely_ section with these pink monstrosities!"

Kanae snorted. "Well, would you rather mop the floor on your hands and knees _again_?"

Listening to their hissed conversation, Kyoko had to suppress a shudder. It happened rarely - her wishing not to be involved in Takarada Lory's schemes - but it happened right now. For the last hour her two friends and fellow LoveMe apprentices had complained about their latest tasks, tasks she was happy not to have been saddled with.

"You have it good, Mogami," said Kanae darkly while shifting the large, bright pink 'WELCOME TO LME!' sign in her arms. "_You_ got to train and prepare for your debut while _we_ had to scrub toilets and offices and even wait tables at that last function!"

"Oooh, but that wasn't the worst of it," growled Chiori. "Did you know that he forced a job on us?"

"In a _kiddie_ show no less?" Kanae's gloomy aura drove even more people off. "In a kiddie _girl_ show? I tell you, it was nothing compared to last time!"

Wincing, Kyoko shook her head.

"Of course not. _You_ would have liked it, since you're the oddball here. But for _us_," she indicated herself and Chiori, "for us it was _torture_!"

"Five hours in glaring, glittery pink!" Chiori cried. "Five hours making nice with snivelling, annoying brats who think they're princesses, and all this crap banned on film for the world to see!"

"If the president hadn't stood at the side to watch I'd have thrown the little menaces to Hokkaido," Kanae snarled. "Job and LoveMe points be damned!"

"Instead we were forced to wear those horrible fairy dresses, complete with wings, and smile like gormless idiot _bimbos_!" Chiori looked ready to bash the next staring person with her own sign ('WE LOVE TO HELP!'). "Do you know just how humiliating that was?"

"I-I'm sure the president meant well," Kyoko tried cautiously. She lifted her sign higher, half-heartedly advertising the LoveMe section with their logo.

"_Are you stupid?_" Kanae yelled. A woman who had walked up to them, presumably to enlist their help, veered right off and vanished into the next hallway like a skittish deer. "By stuffing us in these _riddiculous_ outfits and forcing us to play with bratty _children_?"

"Well-"

"He did it on purpose," Chiori accused, her voice growing more menacing by the minute, "but I'll tell you what, Kyoko-san: we simply frightened the dumb kids afterwards."

Chuckling evilly, Kanae nodded. "Yeah. I've never seen a little bug run so quickly. And the way they screamed in terror when we told scary stories about their restroom, it was pure music to my ears."

Kyoko winced again and then jumped when a sharp "Ahem!" sounded from behind her and her colleagues.

Shivering, she turned around, already expecting to see a very displeased president and still cringing when her expectation became certainty.

"Kotonami-kun, Amamiya-kun, I'm very, _very_ sad about your behaviour," Lory intoned gravely. His face was the epitome of sadness and disappointment and Kyoko immediately felt bad. "And you, Mogami-kun, how could you stand there and let them slander their holy mission?"

"What? But Takarada-san, I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it." With a grand, dramatic gesture, Lory fumbled with the sleeve of his sheik costume and pulled three envelopes out.

"Oh no," Kanae groaned. The envelopes looked exactly like the ones from the last time.

"Oh _yes_." Lory pasted the envelopes to Kanae's and Chiori's foreheads while handing Kyoko's over in a more gentle fashion. "You were put in the LoveMe section for a reason and I'll make damn sure that you come out of it as normal human beings!"

With that, he turned around with a grand air and left the main hall of LME with fluttering cape and a silent Sebastian in his wake.

"Come, let's see right away what virulence he has planned now," Kanae growled. She ripped her envelope open, read over the letter inside and then let out a mighty screech. "_Noooooooo!_"

At this, Chiori actually paled. "Well, I-I think I'll wait until later. We have a job to do first, right?"

Kyoko nodded empathically, carefully rubbing Kanae's back. Her best friend looked near catatonic, alarmingly so, but she didn't know what to do besides being there for her and asking about it later when they were alone.

"What does yours say?" Chiori asked a few hours later. The three girls sat in their locker room and shared the horrors of their missions.

So far, Kanae's seemed to be the worst in Kyoko's opinion since the poor girl had to help out at the LME kindergarten for a whole week. Chiori had to play another part in a kid's show but this job actually paid rather well.

"I-I have to do a music video," Kyoko said dully. "With Shotaro."

"_What?_" Kanae roared. "How dare he, that unfeeling, insensible president!"

Smiling weakly, Kyoko put a reassuring hand on Kanae's arm. "Thanks, Moko-san, but it's alright. I think I'll at least read the script before I make a scene."

"Knowing Fuwa, that disgusting little weasel, it will be a tooth-pulling, toe nail-curling romance," Kanae spat. "Can we change places, please? I really, _really_ want to hit something and he's the perfect punching bag!"

"What, Fuwa asked you to do a new PV with him?" Chiori asked, stunned. "Why would it be such a problem? He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

"Absolutely not," said Kanae. After a short look at Kyoko, who nodded tiredly, she told Chiori about Sho's behaviour. She concluded her narration of the events: "And that's why Kyoko shouldn't be forced within a hundred feet of that slimy bastard."

"I see. Well, I'd be happy to trade as well, if you'd like."

Kyoko shuddered at the venomous expression on Chiori's face. Such a scary, sick smile would make even Mio uneasy, and that was saying something. Still, it felt very nice to have friends who understood her for once but she still wondered whether she should feel sorry for Sho.

"No, you shouldn't," said Kanae, guessing correctly what was on Kyoko's mind. "The little prick deserves everything that comes his way, you get it?"

After feeling so emotionally drained for the last few days, Kyoko had to suppress the sudden tears that came to her eyes. She was so happy right now that she could cry but, knowing that Kanae would scold her for it, she fought the urge bravely.

"Mo, get a grip," the beautiful girl grumbled, sounding embarrassed.

Chiori was not as shy about giving comfort and actually put an arm around Kyoko's shoulder. "Yes, he's not worth it. If anything _he_ should be the one to cry over you."

"If you do take this job tell us everything. And if I have time I'll come with you." Kanae's harsh tone did not hide her concern. "We can't have him paw you again, now can we?"

"Thank you, Moko-saaan!" Kyoko sobbed. She threw herself at Kanae and hugged her gratefully.

"Mo, you're _so_ clingy," Kanae groused, but for once she allowed the embrace and awkwardly hugged back. "Promise to tell me when you go to the meeting, understood?"

"Yes, Moko-san," said Kyoko quietly. She let go of her friend and made to freshen up her face.

"Hm, as I see it, you got the short end of the deal," Chiori said, eyeing Kyoko intently. "Fuwa will get your best if you do the job, and in return all he'll do is harass you."

"Well, they _would_ have to pay me for the work," said Kyoko, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but that doesn't cover Fuwa insulting you." Kanae flipped a strand of her hair back and scowled. "I swear, if he dares to lay _one_ finger on you, I'll make him pay."

Chiori actually smiled at this. "How cool. Can I help?"

Sniffing, Kyoko dried the last of her tears and smiled at her scary best friends. Life was getting better for her, even if it was still complicated.

**End of Part X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Thanks again to all readers! It is so entertaining to read all of your opinions and expectations - let's see what'll happen! ;-)  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Harem Flower**

**Part XI**

**August 2010**

"Good morning, Kyoko-san, it is very good to see you again," Asami Haruki, chief producer of Akatoki Agency, said in greeting. She also inclined her head to Kanae who really had found the time to accompany Kyoko to the meeting with Sho.

Kyoko returned the friendly greeting and then introduced Kanae. With that out of the way, she plowed on to what was really weighing down her conscience. "Asami-san, please let me apologize for Director Ogata's behaviour last weekend." She bowed deeply. "I honestly didn't ask him to call you so late at night."

The woman surprised both girls with a hearty laugh. "Don't worry about it, Kyoko-san. I'm used to it by now and I almost believe that he enjoys being screamed at from time to time."

"Screamed at … ?" Perplexed, Kanae looked from one to the other. "Kyoko, just what happened at your set party?"

"Oh, nothing really-"

"Ah, now look who we have here," boomed a pleased voice through the entrance hall. People stopped what they were doing and stared at someone at the far end of the hall. Only seconds later the owner of the voice appeared next to Asami-san and smirked at Kyoko. "Back again so soon, Kyoko?"

Kyoko reared back and looked Sho over. Granted, the boy was handsome, but his clothes were much too outrageous for her taste. All of his things were either ripped or studded or both and showed his legs and torso more than hide them. The ragged look actually made Kyoko want to patch his clothes up with her emergency thread-and-needle-kit. Of course, all the other people in Akatoki's entrance hall didn't think so. All the females and even some males eyed Sho with great interest and varying degrees of hysteria, even though they all were in the entertainment business themselves.

"Hello _Shotaro_, it's nice to see you. Not." She smirked at him, pronouncing his name just loudly enough to make people's ears prick up. Sho smirked back, obviously not the least perturbed about her cool words.

Kanae glared coldly at Sho when he looked her over appraisingly. Kyoko noticed and felt a wave of relief sweep through her. No matter how silly it seemed, for a second she had actually feared that Sho would be able to sway Kanae's opinion of him and lure her away. She was beautiful enough to tempt him, _every_ man was tempted, but with just one look she made it perfectly clear that she could not stand the singer. Therefore, with perfect male logic, Sho returned his attention back to Kyoko, who was studying him dispassionately.

_Some things will never change_, she thought. _Once a player, always a player. I just didn't see it before._

"You look good," Sho drawled, disrupting Kyoko's unkind musings. "Did you do something with your hair?" When she just snorted, he continued: "Well, it can't be your ugly get-up, it's just as horrible as ever. Still … hmmm." He looked her up and down, lingering on her chest and hips.

Both of the girls had appeared in their pink jumpsuits and right now Kyoko was glad they had. They hid more than enough and made it harder for men like him to get a good look. It was embarassing enough as it was, being ogled like a piece of meat on display. Even Asami-san, who was used to Sho's callous behaviour, finally had enough.

"Sho-kun, why don't we start the meeting?" she suggested, subtly pushing his wandering hand off her shoulder. "I'm sure that Kyoko-san and Kotonami-san are very busy."

"Yes, let's," said Sho, straightening arrogantly.

Asami-san led the group through a maze of hallways and into a small meeting room. She ignored the people that passed them and gave Kyoko and Kanae curious looks. A beamer was set up and running at the one end of the conference table. The producer motioned for the others to sit down.

"Now, I heard that President Takarada volunteered you for this job," said Asami-san once everyone had sat down. "And while Sho-kun requested you for his PV I want to leave the final choice to you."

"Oh," said Kyoko, surprised, "that's very nice, Asami-san."

Sho scowled. "Of course you'll take the job. This is my best song so far, you'd be stupid to pass this chance up."

"Now, don't be hasty," said Asami-san calmly. She looked at Kyoko who was trying to burn a hole into Sho's skull with just her glare. "The decision is up to Kyoko-san. If she doesn't like the project I'll just sign another talent." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright, that being said, please have a look at the presentation. It shows the rough outline of the video to the song. The director has a very specific vision for it so I'll just let the pictures speak for themselves."

She started the beamer and then sat down. Instead of watching the presentation she watched the faces of the two girls, though.

Kyoko was admittedly curious about this project, but once she saw that the PV was supposed to be a sleazy love story she clammed right up and scowled. It didn't matter how high-class the scenes seemed, or how good the song was, there was not a chance in hell that she would play a part in this … thing. Kanae in the chair to her right was even grinding her teeth.

Four painful minutes later, when the presentation was finally over, Asami-san smiled weakly at Kyoko. "Well? What do you think?"

Kyoko's demons were having a wonderful time, swarming out and suffocating everything in their vicinity. At last they started attacking Sho who did not know what was happening to him. In her blackest voice, Kyoko said: "I'm very sorry, Asami-san, but I don't think I'll be able to accept your offer. I'm still a minor and don't want to sully my career with cheap porn."

Even though Asami-san seemed rather concerned about Kyoko's bad mood, she could not help but snort in agreement at her words. "Yes, I understand completely, Kyoko-san. Don't worry about it. President Takarada won't give you a hard time over this, I promise."

"What were you thinking, you idiot?" Kanae snarled at a smug-looking Sho. "What exactly did you want to achieve with this lame challenge? Prove that Kyoko is not a slut? Well done, smart boy but you could've have known that _without_ wasting everyone's money and time!"

Sho uncrossed his legs and looked her over again. His sneer was visibly riling Kanae up. "Calm down, little lady. I just proved that she's not a top-notch actress. Not even close. A true actress wouldn't have a problem acting the part."

"Oh _please_, don't insult her! A true actress may be_ able_ to play the part, but she only accepts roles that she feels will further her experience and her career."

"Why won't you let Kyoko speak for herself?" he asked in his most grating voice and then smiled patronizingly. "I made sure that the job pays well, and of course she would get lots of attention. Where's the problem?"

Having enough of the argument, Kyoko's black glare settled on Sho, who, despite his smug smirk, stood straighter as if awaiting a physical strike. "Oh, for _you_ there's no problem," she said icily. "Your fans already see you as the useless rascal you are but please allow _me _to not want to follow in your footsteps. I'm better than that," she pointed at the screen where a painted naked man and woman were lying in a bed, kissing sensually. "I don't have to prostitute myself to get attention, and I certainly don't need _you_ to get it."

"I'm not prostituting myself!" Sho shouted angrily. "It's a _love_ story!"

"Well, I'm sure one can portray a love scene more tastefully than that," Kyoko replied calmly, flicking an imaginary piece of lint off her sleeve. "Now, if you're done insulting me and my profession, I have somewhere to be and things to do."

Hiding a smirk behind her hand, Asami-san nodded. "Yes, that'll be best. Come, let me escort you out."

The three women left the room, leaving a stunned Sho standing where he was.

"Please excuse me for dragging you into this mess," said Asami-san apologetically once they were well on their way to the reception hall. "Sho just wouldn't relent and then Takarada-san heard of it being a love song and … well."

Kyoko smiled weakly. "It's not your fault, Asami-san. I'm sure you'd never even have considered me for the part, and with good reason."

"I'm just glad that you told the idiot off," Kanae growled. She looked ticked off and menacing. "I can't believe him, offering you such a lousy project."

Asami-san sighed. "I'm still sorry for making you come here and wasting your time, even though I was sure that you'd reject the offer."

They turned the last corner and promptly ran into several people. This close to the entrance it was rather loud in the hallways so they had not heard the other people's footsteps.

"Oof!" Kyoko choked out when she ran smack-dab into a broad, leather-clad chest.

"Watch where you're going, stupid bint!" a male voice snarled menacingly.

Rough hands shoved Kyoko away. Still disoriented, she saw that only Asami-san was treated with grudging respect. Kanae, however, looked close to hitting the one she had run into. The guy was still holding her arm.

Kyoko's eyes travelled up the man's body that still blocked her path. With every inch her suspicions hardened, until they turned into recognition. When she finally reached his face, a cruel little smile graced her lips.

"Oh, hello _Harry-kun_," she purred out. "Long time no see."

"Oh, shit," Kanae groaned, rolling her eyes just as Harry-kun's band members paled dramatically.

Mio had come out to play, and it did not look as if she would be leaving soon.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Kanae shouted. She obviously did not care that they were standing in a packed subway station and got a lot of attention with their bright pink attire. "I mean, _how_ did you make that mountain of a man _grovel_ like this?"

Kyoko, still feeling rather like Mio, grinned. "I met _Harry-kun_ a long time ago. He was there when I developed Mio. Actually he stepped on my toes, talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Her grin transformed into an evil smile. "It's good to see that he hasn't forgotten his manners around a lady."

Groaning, Kanae slapped a hand over her face. "Forget it. Just tell me: how did you get us signed in for their next video again?"

Kyoko shrugged. "To be honest, I have no idea. I think their manager liked us. But isn't it wonderful, Moko-san? We both have a new job – together! We'll have so much fun!"

"Working for those hoodlums? Of course we will," Kanae grumbled half-heartedly. She sighed, looking heavenward. "Still, it's better than no job at all, so I guess I'll have to thank you for that."

"I'm really happy. It turned out to be a good day, after all," Kyoko chirped, shedding her Mio-aura and looking so innocent that the people next to her and Kanae were rubbing their eyes in wonder. "In a way we have to thank Shotaro for that."

"How much will they pay for the job, anyway?" Kanae asked. When Kyoko shrugged apologetically, she clucked her tongue. "Well, it doesn't really matter, but if it pays well enough I might just send that Fuwa idiot a flower."

* * *

"Mogami-kuuuun, what have you done _now_?" President Takarada exclaimed, once Kyoko had reported back to him. "I wanted you to have the part because it's a _love story_! You are in the _LoveMe section_! What's so hard to understand?" His heartbroken demeanor clashed with his glorious Maya king attire.

"Sir, with all due respect, that PV was more like an erotic movie than a love story. That's why I declined," said Kyoko calmly, trying hard to ignore the president's naked, tanned chest.

"Is that so?" Lory asked, frowning gravely. "Explain." Sebastian, who was standing to Lory's right, raised a questioning eyebrow.

Sighing, Kyoko described the rough draft of the script and the presentation of the song. She carefully held her own opinion back; she knew that the president had strict (if somewhat strange) morals and watched over his talents like a mother hen so it would be unnecessary to rant about Sho's impertinence.

"Is that true, Kotonami-kun?" he asked when Kyoko had finished, his face a mask of despair. When Kanae nodded, he leaned back in his chair and waved a hand. Like a shadow Sebastian first produced and then handed him a folder. "In that case you're excused, Mogami-kun. I'll transfer your task from Fuwa Sho to … Harry-kun, yes? What's the name of his band?"

Blushing, Kyoko lowered her eyes. "I don't know, sir. They seemed to be in a hurry and were out of business cards. But their manager said that he'd contact you right away."

Lory scribbled something on the paper and then closed the folder again. "Good, good. I'll handle it personally." His stern face loosened up and suddenly he was smiling gaily. "I'm glad that you have enough of a backbone to reject such offers, Mogami-kun. Be assured that LME will never want you to accept roles that you don't feel will further your career. Especially offers like Fuwa-kun's. And how fortunate for you to get something out of it as well, Kotonami-kun! That's the reward for true friendship!" He pulled out a LoveMe pad and a stamp and stamped two pieces of paper, ignoring Kanae's dark scowl.

Sebastian took the papers when Lory had signed them and silently handed them over, one to Kyoko and one to Kanae.

"You're giving us one hundred points?" Kanae asked disbelievingly.

Kyoko looked from her paper slip to Lory and back down, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, of course! Mogami-kun went out and rejected an offer that wasn't morally justifiable _and_ found herself another job just minutes later, and you, Kotonami-san, were a good friend in a time of need and reaped the reward." Lory looked as if he wanted to hug the girls. "I'm very happy with both of you today. See that it remains so."

"Yes, sir." Both girls bowed, grateful to have escaped Lory's wrath.

"And now I believe it is time for your regular work," Lory said kindly. "Run along, girls, and have a good day."

Smiling, Kyoko and Kanae excused themselves, leaving a very pleased Lory behind.

**End of Part XI**

6


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Sorry for letting you wait for so long, I just have so many projects going right now that one of them is always being pushed back. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and don't be too mad ^_^;_

_

* * *

_

**The Harem Flower**

**Part XII**

**August 2010**

"You know, Kyoko-san, I really should hang out more with you," Chiori stated after Kanae's recounting of their meeting with Sho. To be honest, Chiori had been downright gobsmacked after hearing the story about Sho's impudence and Harry-kun's bad behaviour, but now a strange smile played on her lips. "I'm a fan of the band, so I'd like to come and watch the shooting. Would that be alright?"

"Of course," Kyoko replied, beaming. "Who would've thought that it would all happen just like that? I feared that the president would get really angry but in the end he was happy for us."

The manager of the band, it was a new one and its name was _Demonic Light_, had contacted LME on the same morning, just as the girls had left the president's office. In the evening, Kyoko and Kanae would sign the contract. Even though it was only three o'clock in the afternoon they were feeling giddy and excited. The impromptu job had another advantage besides helping Kyoko out of a tight spot: the date for the shoot of the PV was set in Kanae's week of babysitting, which pleased her immensely.

"One day less with the little buggers," she gloated. "It's like a small holiday."

"I bet," Chiori replied, laughing. "So now spill: is Harry-kun _really_ as bad-tempered as the press makes him out to be?"

"You bet. That ape knows no manners whatsoever," Kanae growled, getting irritated by just thinking about their encounter. "Kyoko handled him well, though. Just said a few choice words and they cowered like little rats before her."

Chiori, who was always seen scribbling into her notebook, hurriedly wrote something down. "Really? How did you do that?"

Kyoko blushed and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess Mio got hold of them. It wasn't a big deal, anyway. There were really polite after a minute or so."

Snorting with laughter, Chiori finished her scribbling and closed her notebook. "I bet they were."

"So you're coming with us," said Kanae, visibly calming down. "What will you do once you've met them? Tame ickle Harry-kun and marry him?"

"Of course not," Chiori replied, smirking. She closed her notebook with a sound snap and stuffed it into her bag. "But now that you mention it …"

Kyoko pulled a face. "No offence, but he isn't the most pleasing man on the planet. I'm sure you could do better, Chiori-san."

"None taken." Chiori smiled pleasantly. "I just want to meet him in person, that's all."

"Of _course_," Kanae goaded, smirking.

While she and Chiori bantered back and forth, Kyoko received a message on her mobile phone. She unlocked it and opened the text. The first thing she saw was a picture of a grand street that was completely empty save a few cars and filming equipment. In the background she could make out a strange building with even more strange, onion-shaped tower roofs that were shining colourfully in the sun.

_Just arrived on set for the 1__st__ time. It's gigantic, the whole street is cleared for our shoot. In the back you can see Kreml palace. It's grand, isn't it? I have to go now, so have a nice day, Kyoko-chan. _

"What is it?" Chiori asked curiously when Kyoko held the phone to her face and kept staring at the little picture and the words below. "Did someone send you a poem or something?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kyoko replied, jerking out of her pensiveness. She hastily closed the phone and then stuffed it back into her pocket, avoiding Chiori's inquisitive eyes.

"Nothing, bah!" Kanae exclaimed. "I bet it's from _that man_. He's been texting her every day since leaving Japan." Huffing angrily, she flipped her hair back. "Damn persistent, that's what he is!"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko cried out in horror. "You promised not to tell anyone!"

"_Who's_ texting her?" Chiori asked, curiosity visibly firing her up. She was almost in Kanae's face, so eager was she for juicy details. "Tell me everything!"

"You can't! You _promised_!" Kyoko protested.

"Calm down, it's not as if people are blind, you know," Kanae said, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Why the tabloids haven't caught on yet I'll never know."

"Come now, Moko-san, don't keep me on tenterhooks," Chiori goaded just as Kyoko cried: "If you do that I'll _disown_ you!"

"You have three guesses and the first two don't count," was Kanae's laconic reply. She stood and stretched.

Chiori choked when she realized who Kanae meant. "No! Really? _That man_?"

"You're sooo mean, Moko-san!" Kyoko wailed. "I won't talk to you for a week!"

Kanae ignored her. "Really. Or do you think that he comes here so often for _our_ refreshing company?"

Chiori broke out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, this is the stuff of legends! Kyoko-san, you're really something! First Fuwa and now _that man_!"

But Kyoko was not listening. Insulted, she grabbed her bag and left the LoveMe locker room without looking back.

"Oh come on, I was only teasing you," Kanae called after her.

Her carefully veiled concern fell on deaf ears, however. Cursing, the long-haired beauty took her own things and ran after her, leaving a bewildered Chiori behind.

* * *

The signing of the contract was over before it had really begun. The president, who had wanted to oversee the signing himself, was in a good mood and allowed them to go home early. He did not notice the strange atmosphere between Kyoko and Kanae, or at least he pretended that he did not. With President Takarada one could never be too sure.

Despite the excitement Kyoko had felt all day, she was sad and annoyed. She was angry at Kanae for giving something away that had been told in confidence. It was not that she did not like Chiori or did not trust her to keep it to herself, but she had wanted to be the one to take the first step; they had not known each other for long, after all. Therefore it seemed justifiable to her to make true of her threat and ignore her best friend for a while.

"Mo, you're impossible!" Kanae groused when they had left the president's office. "Do you want Takarada-san to feed me to the wolves?" When no answer came forth, she actually stomped her foot and scowled. "_Fine_, I'm sorry for telling Chiori your little secret, but you have to admit that it wasn't hard for her to guess right."

Kyoko kept her silence and stoically strode towards the employee entrance hall. It pleased her that Kanae was so stubborn, and under different circumstances she might even have given in, but she had to get to the dojo for her training, so making up would have to wait until they found time to talk this over.

Therefore, out of necessity and hurt pride, Kyoko put herself first for once in her life. Before the other girl could try again she straddled her bike and sped off to the dojo. Leaving Kanae standing in front of LME without saying goodbye was rather satisfying and calmed her little disappointed grudges, even though she felt bad for having gotten into a fight with her in the first place. Still, she was done with letting people walk all over her and that included her best friend.

Scowling, Kyoko sped through Tokyo like a demon. She needed the exercise to work off her black mood because today was a special day, at least to her, and she wanted to enjoy it fully. Today Maeda-sensei wanted to start training kicks and jumps with her. Kyoko had been looking forward to it ever since he and Alimah had sat her down and they had seen one of the old martial arts movies where the actors did all of their stunts themselves. Maeda-sensei had promised that Kyoko would be able to jump just as high if she trained hard enough for it, and with that challenge out in the open she was fired up and ready to bring it on.

It seemed as if her determination was visible on her face because Maeda-sensei ushered her towards her locker as soon as she arrived. Together they warmed up, stretched and sparred lightly before he told her what stance she needed to assume.

"You need to let your legs move dynamically while controlling the movement. At first you'll hate me for making you do your exercises, but it'll get better with time. I've chosen certain Tai Chi exercises for you. You need to train all the little muscles in your legs that you usually don't use. So far you've only trained these and these." He showed her which muscles he meant. "Flexibility is more important than power, especially in the beginning. We'll start with Tai Chi and lots of stretching. Later we'll use the sandbag and sparring gloves to improve your strength."

Kyoko nodded, eyes gleaming in the lamplight. "I'll do my best, sensei."

Maeda-san smirked. "I know. Just remember to take it easy. Pulling a muscle won't do you any good."

In the following hour Kyoko was yet again grateful for her sensei's infinite patience. He went through the first two Tai Chi exercises with her until she could remember them and then helped her stretch out all the protesting muscles. Raising her legs high and at seemingly impossible angles had been more exhausting that expected, although she had expected a lot of aches.

"In a way Tai Chi is much worse than any other fighting style," he said while observing her leg stretches. "It's so exhausting because you have to move slowly and accurately." He clapped her on her back and raised an eyebrow when she did not sway as much as she had four weeks ago. "Now, don't let Alimah work you too hard, alright?"

Kyoko bowed to him and smiled her best smile. "I won't. Thank you so much, sensei!"

Laughing, Maeda-sensei sauntered out of the dojo. Alimah came in only seconds later, carrying her water bottle and two hoops. Since it was already getting cooler outside she was wearing long sweatpants and a tight long-sleeved shirt that left her midriff free. Kyoko could see the steely muscles work under that tan skin and wondered if she would ever be as fit as her two teachers.

"Come," the woman said gently. "You're tired, yes? Let's just dance, it's best for the body and mind." She started the music and then stretched efficiently.

Kyoko, who already had stretched more than she had ever believed she could, watched her. The training with Maeda-sensei had tired her body and lulled her mind. She felt tranquil, and not even her anger about Kanae could stir her.

"Let's start with the hula hoop," Alimah passed one of the hoops to Kyoko and stepped into her own. "Oh, and listen, it's starting to rain."

The soft pitter-patter of rain lulled Kyoko even more than her pleasantly tired muscles, but it was nice. She swung the hoop around her waist, again and again. The circles reminded her of the strange roofs Ren had photographed for her. She wondered how the weather was in Moscow. Was it still warm? Or already colder than in Japan? Would it snow when Ren was there? Would he have to wear a fur coat and matching hat? And Yashiro-san too?

Kyoko saw the picture in her mind and giggled. She did not notice that the hoop twirled around her in effortless circles. Alimah had a broad smile on her face but did not point it out. After a while she simply put the hoops away, chose a new song and then she and Kyoko danced the dance they had been practicing these last weeks. The steps had come easily to Kyoko, it were the isolated movements, the shaking and shimmying, that she had problems with.

That evening, however, it did not matter. Kyoko was too relaxed and felt too good in her own skin to worry about such trivial things like exact moves or the ability to bend in every which direction. She simply followed Alimah's lead and enjoyed her very first complete dance.

"Very good, Kyoko-chan," Alimah beamed when they were done. "It's nice to see you enjoy the dance. You look like a Japanese doll, but you dance like a girl from my home country. It's very nice." She moved her hips while pulling at her eyelids to give herself an Asian look.

Despite her embarrassment, Kyoko had to laugh. Alimah winked, and they dissolved into fits of giggles. For such a mature woman Alimah could be very funny, and not for the first time Kyoko realized that she related better to older people than to people of her own age. It was no wonder, she thought, because the pupils in her school had always hated her for being so close to Sho. Only older people had ever been nice to her.

"What's on your mind?" Alimah asked when they had calmed down. "Do you think about your Ren?"

Blushing, Kyoko shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Hm, pity. He's so handsome, no? Tell me, is he writing faithfully? He feels lonely so far away from home, yes?"

"He sends a message every day," Kyoko said, perking up. "And he sends photos of Moscow. It _looks_ cold on the pictures but I guess it's still summer."

"What are you waiting for? Show me!" Alimah demanded.

Surprised, Kyoko went to get her phone. She had not expected her to be so interested in Ren besides teasing her about him, but Alimah was very curious and insisted on examining every picture.

"He never shows his face," she complained when she had read all messages. "And he writes such boring things, no? What do you answer, Kyoko-chan?"

"Uhm," Kyoko stuttered. "I-I just tell him about work, I guess?"

Alimah shrieked in horror. "No! You must tell him about _yourself_! That you miss him!"

"I couldn't!" Kyoko cried, sounding equally horrified. "He's my sempai, and a friend, but friends don't say that they miss each other. Not friends like we are."

"Well, I always tell my Tetsu that I miss him, even if he's just out to the shops," Alimah said decisively. "Mmh, how about … come here for a second."

Bewildered, Kyoko allowed Alimah to pull her close. With her arm around her shoulder, she became more and more confused as her teacher fumbled with her phone until she had figured out how to use the camera.

"Say 'Cheese!', Kyoko-chan!"

Before she had time to react, Alimah had already snapped the picture. "Now you have something more personal for him. Just write him something nice tonight, Kyoko-chan. He'll be happy, yes?"

Doubtfully, Kyoko looked at the photo. Alimah was smiling broadly and she looked oddly … nice. Her cheeks were flushed from training and her wild hair actually fell nicely to her shoulders. Since it was not so bad she decided to do as Alimah had suggested, but she would wait and send the message when she was back home.

"It's still raining," Alimah said, worried. "You can go change. I'll tell Tetsu that we're taking you home."

Kyoko suddenly felt too exhausted to refuse the kind offer. Instead, she smiled gratefully and bowed deeply. "Thank you very much, I'd appreciate it."

"It's no trouble." Alimah winked. "The video store is on our way back and Tetsu promised that we'll see 'Titanic' tonight." She sniffed. "I don't know why, but all my DVDs are always gone when it's my turn to choose."

Kyoko laughed. It was just like Maeda-sensei to dislike 'girly' movies. He clearly adored his wife but he still was a 'manly' man. He liked football and wrestling and disdained every kind of romance that was concocted in Hollywood's dream factory.

In her tiny locker room, Kyoko quickly showered and dressed. It made her a bit uncomfortable that her teachers would go out of their way to take her home, but she did not want to get sick in that weather, either. She just hoped that she could take her bike with her.

Thankfully, they could. Maeda-sensei expertly strapped it to the roof of his car and told her not to worry, the bike and his hair would dry soon enough. On their way to the Daruma-ya, Alimah told her husband that she had snapped a picture with Kyoko, and that she would send it to Ren, which immediately led to awful teasing. After a few minutes Kyoko gave up trying to convince him that Ren was not interested in her and that they were not a couple.

But despite their ideas, Kyoko liked the both of them immensely and did not begrudge them their amusement at her cost.

When she was finally back at the restaurant, she just saw the last guests leave.

The Okami-san waved, smiling happily and looking plump and content as ever. "Good evening, Kyoko-chan. How was your training? Are you hungry?"

"It was good," she replied, bowing to the woman and her husband and then to the regulars that smiled at her. "And yes, something to eat would be great!"

"Hmpf. That sensei of yours lets you work too hard," Taisho said gruffly. "You're too thin by half. Sit down."

"Let her, darling," the Okami-san said gently. "Just yesterday she ate all of the leftover rice balls. I'm shure she won't starve under our roof." She put steaming plates and bowls on a tray and carried everything to Kyoko. Allowing the girl to put everything onto the table herself, she looked her over critically. "Just remember that school starts again soon and that you need your sleep."

"Yes, Okami-san," Kyoko replied obediently. She thanked them for the meal and dug in. While she ate, she took her phone and looked at the photo Alimah had taken. Sighing with annoyance at her own cowardice, she opened a new mail and typed:

_Good evening Tsuruga-san,_

_How was your first day on set? I hope everything went well and the crew welcomed you warmly. If you can talk about it, I'd love to hear more about your film. Do you have many action scenes? Who's training you? Do you have to speak Russian or will it be dubbed later? Please remember to eat enough so you'll stay healthy. Hopefully the food is alright, but I suppose it's very different from Japanese foods. Perhaps you could shoot a few pictures of their meals? I'd like to cook them if they look appetizing. _

_Thank you for the picture, the Kreml palace looks great. Do you think you could visit it sometime? Or is it still in use and the Russian president will have people shot if they try? I'm afraid that I dropped history when I re-entered High School and don't know much about Russia. _

_By the way, I accidentally got a job today. Isn't that great? President Takarada had new difficult tasks for us and gave me a job with Shotaro of all people. The script for the PV wasn't very good, though, so I declined. It turned out that he wanted to stand me up anyway, the little prat. Asami-san (that's Akatoki's chief producer) was very nice about it and apologized for Shotaro, but that was the only good thing about it. I like her, she shouldn't have to put up with people like him. Anyway, Moko-san was with me and got really angry, but then we ran into this new punk band, Demonic Light, and their manager hired us both right away. The shoot is next week, which is good because it's my last week of the holidays. I think that it'll be fun, and much better than Takarada-san's initial task. _

_Speaking of tasks, I got one from my sensei's wife, Alimah-san. She told me to greet you from her. Perhaps next time Maeda-sensei will send a picture, too. They're really nice and I'm glad that the president sent me to them to train for my next project. Oh, and please greet Yashiro-san from me. How is he holding up so far? _

_Well, I'll stop now or I'll keep boring you with my questions. Have a nice evening, Tsuruga-san, and remember your dinner!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kyoko _

Sighing, she read over her mail. It still sounded somewhat cool and she considered re-writing it. But Alimah was right. All of her messages so far had been very impersonal, so this was an improvement, was it not? She knew that she would be disappointed if Ren would send her such cold-sounding texts. Even to her own eyes it looked flat and somewhat forced. He, however, always managed to make her feel better and she sincerely hoped that she would not fail completely as a pen pal.

With another sigh, she attached the photo to the mail and sent it off before she could change her mind. It was eleven at night now in Tokyo, which meant that it was six in the evening in Moscow. She had to remind herself to consider the difference in time, lest she disturb Ren when he was really busy, or worse, asleep.

"Kyoko-chan, please eat or it'll go cold," the Okami-san said while passing her.

Kyoko almost jumped. Meekly, she took her chopsticks and started to devour her food. It was delicious as usual and she thanked Taisho profusely when she was done.

"I had some beef left over from today's special, so it was nothing," he said gruffly. "And now off to bed with you, young lady."

"Yes, sir." Kyoko bowed again and then went upstairs to her room.

Like a whirlwind she completed her evening ablutions, and when she finally stretched out on her futon, she heaved a deep sigh. Why was it that she did not really feel like herself lately? Was the training having such a big impact on her?

Her phone purred in her hand. She had not even noticed that she still held it. Now she flipped it open and read the message.

_Dinner is overrated, but if I must … ;-) It's late in Tokyo, you should get some rest. Good night, Kyoko-chan. I'll answer your questions tomorrow. _

Smiling about his teasing, Kyoko put the phone away. It did not matter that her friends teased her about her correspondence with Ren. She never had had a pen pal but she imagined that this was how it felt to get a message from someone you were friends with. Perhaps she could find out where the crew resided in Moscow and send a real letter. One with many difficult Kanjis in it so that he had to ask someone for help. It was such a pity that she would not be there to see his cute, frustrated face.

Smiling again, Kyoko finally curled up and pulled the blanket over her. Her days as Heel Setsuka were not really over. She still had a few 'cute faces' to collect, and until she had seen them all she would not rest.

**End of Part XII**

8


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

**Note**_: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for making you wait for this chapter! My only excuse is my social life that, as usual during summer, demands my attention. Besides that, the heat simply is too much for me. Most of the times when it is over thirty degrees my brain turns into uncreative mush, hence my not updating sooner. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter anyway, and tell me what you think. *_*  
_

_

* * *

_

**The Harem Flower**

**Part XIII**

**August 2010**

The mail Ren sent her the next morning was everything he had promised. Kyoko spent her breakfast time reading his mail and enjoying herself. The Okami-san noticed, of course, but she chose to remain silent on the matter and just smiled secretly to herself. Taisho grunted unhappily and hacked up a chicken breast when she took more than half an hour to compose a reply, attaching a new photo of herself (taken just a minute before she sent it) for good measure.

After breakfast it was time for studying. Kyoko took school very seriously and concentrated hard on improving her grades steadily. With all of the work that had been coming up lately she had not been able to attend school regularly and it was during times like these that she noticed just how much she wanted and needed to listen to a competent teacher. Of course, studying for herself freed her of the nasty remarks her peers would usually direct at her.

Since today was a free day for Kyoko, meaning that she neither had training with Maeda-sensei and Alimah nor any other jobs, she decided to spend the evening reading the script for the upcoming PV and trying to find her character. It was rare that she could spend so much time on just one thing and she wanted to enjoy it. It was raining again, anyway, perfect weather for holing herself up and drowning in the story the script provided.

* * *

"You do what?" Kanae asked, startled. "You send him pictures of yourself? _Why?_"

Kyoko flushed uncomfortably. "Well, Alimah-san, that's Maeda-sensei's wife, told me to send him more personal mails but I couldn't, so I send pictures instead."

It was Thursday, eight days after their run-in with Harry-kun and his colleagues. Over the weekend, Kanae had stalked Kyoko with calls and mails until she had given in and accompanied her to their favourite kakaoke bar.

The talk, as difficult as it had been, was one of Kyoko's most cherished experiences concerning their friendship. Making-up was never easy and she was still rather in awe of her best friend's bravery ... it was not everyday that a disgraced best friend went to the lengths of ordering two sets of hamburger steak with egg, a huge sundae and uncarbonated drinks after all, completely disregarding her own taste in food. Kanae hated unnecessary calories, so it was a real sacrifice for her.

After surprising Kyoko with this peace offering, Kanae uttered a gruff but heartfelt apology and looked so miserable that Kyoko could not help but accept.

They had still talked about it, of course. Kanae was intelligent enough to understand why Kyoko had been angry and had readily agreed not to blab out any more secrets. Now everything was well between them again, if not better.

"Did she now?" Kanae finished taking off her street wear and wriggled into the gothic lolita dress the staff had given her. "And? What did he say?"

"Nothing so far," Kyoko admitted, her cheeks still red and hot. A little dejected, she sighed. "I just wanted to send him something from here, where he's home."

Smirking, Kanae flipped her hair back and straighened her petticoats. "Ah, and home is where you are, then?"

"No!" Blushing furiously, Kyoko dropped her shirt. "I mean from here, in Tokyo."

"And you are Tokyo, then?" Kanae obviously knew what Kyoko meant but teased her anyway.

"Of course not!" Kyoko was getting flustered and angry and stamped her foot. "I don't know which places he likes and I don't have time to take pictures of the best sights. That's why!"

Chuckling, Kanae patted Kyoko's shoulder, completely surprising the girl with the affectionate gesture. "I know that. I'm just teasing you, stupid. It's rather cute, in a way."

"R-really?" Kyoko stammered, baffled.

"Yes, really, you nimrod. And now hurry, or we're going to be late for make-up and hair."

The casual remark worked like a charm: quick as lightning, Kyoko slid into her own, black dress and completely forgot that her best friend had paid her a compliment. Muttering to herself, she fussed with her frills and laces for a minute before she deemed herself ready. Getting into the shoes was more difficult, even for Kanae, but they managed and then hurried to the room where they would be styled.

Chiori smiled broadly when they entered. Due to the small size of the dressing room she had decided to wait in the stylists' area, her notebook and pencil at the ready.

"There you are! And you look wonderful in your dresses, honest!" she gushed. "Kanae-san, you look like a dark princess. And Kyoko-san, you too! Just wait until everything is finished!"

The ladies who would do their hair, grinned. The elder then motioned the girls to the chairs.

"Come now, we're in a hurry. Harry-kun already voiced his displeasure. You don't want to get on his bad side, do you?"

In an instant, Kyoko dropped her friendly smile and assumed her Mio-persona.

"Oh, actually I think that Harry-kun doesn't want to get on _our_ bad side. What do you think, Moko-san?" she purred, smirking sinisterly. "We know how to make Harry-kun say sorry, don't we?"

"Absolutely." Kanae's smirk matched Kyoko's. "Now, ladies, we're ready when you are."

Half an hour later, two styled young ladies and one highly entertained LoveMe member left the stylists and strode over to the set. By now, Kyoko and Kanae had gotten fully into character and were bantering back and forth. Chiori, who was trailing them, was scribbling into her notebook. She still had trouble not to show her amusement.

"Oh, hello, Kyoko-san and Kotonami-san!" the manager of _Demonic Light_ greeted them enthusiastically. He was an engaging young man and still they had forgotten his name as soon as they had heard it. "You two look great! The band and the director can't wait to start."

It was true that the girls looked remarkable. Kyoko wore a black, long, curled wig and had been made up like a dark angel, complete with fake lashes, pale make-up and a black tear under her left eye. Her neck, wrists and hair was adorned with glittering jewellery, leather bands, pearls and lace bows. Around her heavy, high-heeled boots she had wound jingling foot bracelets. Kanae's hair had been kept straight but except that she looked just as spectacular as Kyoko in dress and style. To top their look off they moved like models, expecting everyone to get out of their way, which they did.

The manager escorted the girls to the set where the director, a middle-aged, gentle seeming man named Harada Kazuya, and the band _Demonic Light_ were already waiting.

"Took you long enough," Harry-kun growled as soon as he saw the girls approach. He looked menacing in his leather pants, the blond mane of hair and bad make-up.

"Nice to see you, too, _Harry-kun_" Kyoko replied sweetly.

"And who's that pink, ugly thing?" the beefy drummer, Genzo, asked rudely and pointed at Chiori. "She looks like a fucking lollipop in that hideous get-up."

"Now don't be rude, Genzo-chan. You forget quickly, don't you?" Kyoko chided, eyeing him predatorily. Genzo flinched but refused to back up. "May I introduce Amamiya Chiori, a colleage of Kotonami-san and I."

Chiori barely nodded at the guys, behaving as impolite as them. "Pleasure to meet you, _Harry-kun_."

"I don't care who she is," Harry-kun commented rudely, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. "I just want to get this over with." He leaned down, his menacing face close to Kyoko's. "Our manager decided to hire you without asking us first, so if you make one mistake I'll fire you and kick all of your asses, little girl. Are we understood?"

A slow, evil grin spread over Kyoko's face. "Oh, don't worry, _Harry-kun_. Are you afraid that we'll eat you alive? We'll take good care of you and your little boys … I promise." She winked, and for a second Natsu made an appearance.

Harry snorted like a bull that was ready to attack, but he did not dare lay a hand on Kyoko. Her new self-assuredness, born from hours of training and the knowledge that she could take him out easily if she had to, visibly affected him and the guys and filled her with smug satisfaction.

Director Harada cleared his throat, trying in vain to dispel the tension, and finally introduced himself. He was as kind as he looked and explained his ideas for the PV to the girls in few but understandable words. He then sent everybody off to their respective places, but not without levelling a stern glance at the band.

It was an easy enough shoot for them all since the band were only filmed during their gig. While one part of the crew did the filming with Demonic Light, director Harada worked with Kyoko and Kanae. There was not much to their characters, and so it was pretty easy for the both of them to portray their roles well. Kyoko found it surprisingly enjoyable to flirt with the camera, invisible demons and even Kanae, and she could tell that the other girl did, too. She looked especially forward to the computer grafics that would be added later.

After a short while Chiori, who had watched _Demonic Light_ first, came over to their set and watched their performance. Director Harada was visibly relieved that at least the actors knew how to behave themselves, especially after they all heard some crashing and banging from behind the separating walls. A minute later, Harry-kun and his colleagues pranced up to the set and looked unashamed at the girls, especially Kyoko.

"Hey, shorty, how about we take you all out for lunch now?" he called with a lecherous grin.

"We're not done here," said Kyoko icily. She glanced at director Harada, who looked rather helpless. "How about you all come up here and do your work instead?"

"We don't wanna!" Jin, the bass player, said. "We wanna party!"

Harry-kun put an arm around Chiori's shoulders and pulled her against him. "See, the little pink shrimp here wants to come, too."

Chiori snuggled up against him, splaying her hand on his broad, naked chest. "I'd love to, _Harry-kun_," she purred, loud enough for everyone to hear. "But unfortunately it's only two p.m. and you still have to finish your PV."

He pulled her closer, grabbing her roaming hand with his own, big one. "Fuck work, shrimp. We wanna party _now_." The other guys crowed their agreement.

"Well, sorry, _Harry-kun_, but I can't do that to my friends." A scary smile appeared on Chiori's face and she gripped his fingers tightly when he tried to push her away. "You see, my friends over there _really_ want to go home early, and they can't do that if you just leave like that."

Kyoko sauntered down from the set and approached the men. Her demons were out and in full force, poking the guys and snickering evilly. "It's easy, if you guys give us or Harada-san trouble, I'll be forced to take out my voodoo dolls and needles … do you want that?"

"I'm not afraid," Harry-kun sneered even as his two friends blanched. "There's no such thing as 'voodoo'." He made exaggerated quotation marks with his fingers.

"What a pity, I had hoped to get through the day without having to curse you," Kyoko replied, sighing loudly with fake sorrow. "But well, if you insist …"

She rummaged in the hidden pockets of her dress. While she was occupied, Kanae came down from the set as well, gliding up to her friend and scowling at the men. Harry still had his arm around Chiori but she did not seem very troubled.

"Are you looking for this?" Kanae asked, annoyed. She pulled a very life-like Harry doll, complete with today's clothes, hairdo and chain jewellery, out of her pocket and handed it over. "You're so scatterbrained sometimes."

Crowing with triumph, Kyoko took the doll and showed it to the pale men. "Here you are, Harry-kun! Doesn't he look just like you, the little dear?" She waved his little arm at the guys and snickered. "Now all I need is some of your hair …" She stepped up to him, only to have him take an involuntary step back. "Now, don't be difficult. You asked for it, didn't you?"

"Stay away, you crazy cow!" he roared. In his grip, Chiori shook with silent laughter. "Forget that I asked you, I don't want anything to do with a weirdo like you!"

"Uh-uh, no backing out," Kyoko crooned. Her demons swarmed out, positioned themselves around Harry and then _pushed_ him back to her. With one sweep Kyoko had cut off a strand of his hair with a tiny silver knife, which had the whole band shriek in terror and Chiori stare in amazement. Kanae, who was used to the strange forces Kyoko could call upon, looked at her fingernails, bored.

"She has your hair, Harry-kun!" Jin cried.

"Now she'll curse you!" Genzo hollered.

"You have my hair, but _I_ have the shrimp!" Harry cried, purpling with rage. "Drop the doll, witch, or she'll get it!" He shook Chiori and she retaliated with ramming her elbow into his ribs. Howling, he let go of her.

Kyoko ignored his antics. With a steady hand she wound the small strand of hair around the doll's neck. She then started rummaging in her pockets again until she fished out a packet of long, very sharp looking needles.

"Ah, here they are!" she chirped. "Look, aren't they _beautiful_?"

"Drop the doll, witch!" Genzo cried nervously. He was echoed by Jin and Harry, who eyed the girls as if they wanted to land a good punch. The director looked just as ill at ease as the band members. He clearly was not a very brave man.

"Nope," Kyoko said matter-of-factly, putting the tip of one needle on her tongue and licking it carefully. She ignored the poor director's fright; she would take care of that later.

"I _said_, drop the doll!" Harry screamed.

"And _I_ said, get back to work," Kyoko replied calmly, smiling sweetly. She took the needle and pointed it directly at the doll's chest. Her cute face transformed until it looked dark and sinister, and very, very threatening. "But it's okay if you don't, really. You know, if I finish you off right now I still have enough time to make a golem. Nobody will even miss you! All I need is a bit of your blood …" She smiled creepily at him. "What do you think? And you, Genzo-chan, Jin-chan? Do you want me to replace you, too?"

To everyone's surprise, Genzo and Jin paled until they resembled a white bed sheet, screamed in terror and then ran from the set as if the devil were on their heels. Harry-kun was not much better off, although his feet seemed to be rooted on the spot. He twitched as if held by some unseen force.

Sighing in annoyance, Kanae crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled. "Would you _please_ apologize and get your lazy ass up here? I've got somewhere to be after this shoot, unlike you. And you, let him go, Kyoko. The guy's gonna wet himself if you keep this up."

Chuckling, Kyoko complied and called her demons back. She had gotten much better at controlling them and had not felt this well since Reino's attack last fall.

Babbling like an idiot, Harry-kun immediately threw himself at Kyoko's feet and bowed over and over. Amazed and not a little disturbed, director Harada watched the scene. When he tried to say something, words fled him so he shook his head and tried again.

After three more attempts, Chiori patted the poor man's arm. "Don't worry," she said genially, "we'll get the guys back here in a moment."

And that they did. Half an hour later three very pale men and two satisfied young ladies were on set and ready to roll.

* * *

Kyoko beamed. She held her phone loosely to her ear and stared up at the dark ceiling of her room. It was half past eleven at night, and a long day of work lay behind her. She was not tired, though, and the reason for her good mood was the person at the other end of the line. The person that was laughing himself silly at right this moment.

"You _have_ to tell Maria-chan this story, she'll absolutely love it," Ren gasped when he found his voice again. "This is hilarious … I'll have to ask Yashiro if he can get his hands on recordings of that scene. There's _no way_ that this hasn't been filmed." He chuckled again, obviously repressing the loud laughter that desperately wanted to come out.

"I could ask the manager," Kyoko offered shyly.

For fifteen minutes straight now, Ren was having the time of his life, and it made her feel oddly proud and warm inside to be the cause for such amusement. Back then, she had enjoyed Shotaro's laughter too, but she enjoyed it more now because she did not do it to jolly Ren along so he would stay with her but because she just thought he would find it funny. Nothing more and nothing less. Well, perhaps there was a _bit_ more to it … he had such a cute face when he was laughing! It was one of Setsu's favourite faces, so naturally it was one of Kyoko's as well.

"He told me that he collects material about the band for a fan-service DVD." She stretched and sighed contentedly. "It seems as if they already have enough material. Harry-kun isn't the easiest guy to get along with, so there's always something going on."

"T-tell me when it comes out," Ren almost choked and only just caught himself from starting a new laughing fit. "I've _got_ to see this."

"I'll do my best," Kyoko promised. His laughter was infectious and her chest ached from her suppressed giggles. "If I get my hands on anything, where can I send it to?"

Suddenly, just like that, all humour left her. She had done it without even realizing that she had done it. She had asked him for his address. Of course she had wanted it so she could write a more personal letter, but it seemed so unlikely that the opportunity had just presented itself on a silver platter!

Ren did not notice her sudden alarm. He made an effort to get himself back under control and then gave her the address of his hotel in Moscow. Heart pounding in her chest, Kyoko wrote it down carefully and then thanked him.

"No, I thank you, Kyoko-chan," Ren replied. His kindness and even affection carried through the phone and made her blush lightly. "If you manage to dig something up I'll have Yashiro ask for a few snippets of my movie in return. How does that sound?"

"That would be great! I can't wait to see Tsuruga-san in his next movie!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Then we have a deal."

"Yes …"

Kyoko sighed. Why was it that it made her so ridiculously happy to just talk to him? They were friends, she could say that now without going into meltdown, but it was not the same kind of friendship she had with Kanae. Kanae, as much as Kyoko loved her, did not make her smile stupidly at the littlest things, or made her feel such warmth with just a few words.

"Are you very tired? It's late in Tokyo, I should let you go to sleep," Ren's dark, soothing voice rumbled. "Sleep well, Kyoko-chan."

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," she murmured, suddenly feeling very bashful and not knowing why. "Sleep well, too … and eat your dinner."

He chuckled quietly. "Alright. Good night, Kyoko-chan."

"Good night."

With a small sigh, Kyoko ended the call and then turned on her side. Despite her fatigue her mind kept turning this talk over and over. Again, she did not know why it, or rather he, occupied her thoughts so, but since it was not unpleasant she did not resent her wayward mind. Friendships were still unknown territory for her and she had yet to explore all the little things about them.

Smiling, she stroked her Corn stone with her thumb. During these last weeks she had not really needed him to help her, but of course she loved it just as she ever had.

"Good night, Corn," she whispered. "Sweet dreams to both of us."

**End of Part XIII**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: _Nothing of Skip Beat belongs to me, only the original parts of the plot for this fanfiction._

**Warnings**: _Implied m/m, but nothing bad. I hope. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**The Harem Flower**

**Part XIV**

**August 2010**

"I can't believe you!" a tall, young man fairly screamed through the entrance hall of LME.

"And _I_ can't believe that you dare to show your stupid face here!" a beautiful young woman screamed right back.

Bewildered, Kyoko looked back and forth between Sho and Kanae. They were drawing a crowd already and it embarrassed her that Sho had caused a ruckus because of her … _again_.

"How could you decline _my_ offer and accept _his_?" Sho's face was red as he raged at Kyoko, completely disregarding the livid Kanae. "They're a no-name band! I bet they paid you with groceries because they don't earn anything with the crap they call music!"

"Would you _please_ listen to yourself for a second?" Kanae hissed back before Kyoko even had the chance to say anything. "You're the most air-headed, shallow bimbo I've ever had the misfortune of knowing, and that's saying something! Move your bony butt out of here before security will _make_ you leave!"

Groaning, Kyoko covered her face with her hands. She wondered how she had deserved this on a Friday morning. She also wondered how Sho had found out so quickly about her and Kanae's new job. It was not that she was not happy about Kanae's hot temper but after this there would be gossip about them, and she really did not need that.

Fortunately, her agony was short-lived. Seemingly out of nowhere Sebastian, Takarada Lory's assistant, appeared next to her. His face gave nothing away as he greeted her cordially as usual. Today he was dressed like a gentleman from the 18th century, an uncommon look because he seemed to prefer his Berber costume that masked him almost completely. Kyoko had only ever seen him once in a truly normal suit, though, so she was not overly surprised.

"Good morning, Mogami-san. Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

She bowed to him and then nodded. "He just showed up here five minutes ago and decided to tell the world what he thinks about Moko-san and I taking the other job."

Sebastian knew the story, so he just nodded in understanding. "I see. The president has given specific orders, should this happen." He allowed a small smirk to curve his lips. "And he has proven his foresight yet again."

"Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan, wait!" Sho's manager, Aki Shoko, hurriedly came up to them. She was out of breath and looked terribly sorry. "I apologize for Sho, he just left without telling anyone where he'd go. With your permission I'll take him back now."

Sebastian nodded once, but his eyes were still gleaming. "I'd advise you to tell your charge to behave better but I know how futile that would be. He's not the kind to listen carefully."

Shoko was taken aback by this blunt assessment but did not argue. A few feet away from them, Sho and Kanae were still having their shouting match, and by now people had taken out their mobile phones and were filming them unabashedly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but it would be good if you could leave soon," Sebastian suggested. "Otherwise I will be forced to call security."

"Alright," Shoko said, still looking frazzled and very much annoyed. "_Sho!_" she hollered. "Stop this nonsense at once!"

Sho whirled around as if slapped and stared at his manager in shock. "What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded hotly.

"I could ask the same," Shoko bit back. "Now, would you _please_ say your goodbyes? You have an appointment at nine and we'll be late if you keep behaving like a four year old!"

"Yeah right, take _her_ side!" he growled, pointing at the poor Kyoko, who still had not said a word in this fight. "You always liked her better, didn't you?"

Shoko's hair seemed to bristle with her anger. "Don't be ridiculous! Now come, or I'll have to drag you by the ear!"

"You wouldn't dare," he said haughtily, standing up to his full heigth and crossing his arms. "You couldn't _reach_!"

"Oh, watch me!" Shoko was clearly at the end of her rope. In one swift move she grabbed Sho's ear and then proceeded to drag him out of the building. She ignored his pleas for mercy and the wildly laughing people around them. "And now stop whining, you baby, you deserve all of it! And if their videos are all over Youtube this afternoon it's your own fault! I won't help you with this!"

Sho did not stop complaining on his way out. Only the sliding doors that let people get in and out cut him off.

Kyoko turned to Sebastian who stood next to her like a guardian. "I'm very sorry, Sebastian-san. Had I known that he would come here I'd have talked to him outside."

"Don't worry, Mogami-san," he replied. "The president figured that Fuwa-san wouldn't be silent once he found out about your new engagement. It's certainly not your fault."

"I should hope not," Kanae groused. She flicked a strand of her long hair back and glared at Sebastian. "It's his fault, after all, isn't it?"

"That's the reason why the president wants to speak with you, if you have a minute, Mogami-san." He nodded shortly in Kanae's direction. "You can begin without her. Mogami-san will be back soon."

Kanae uttered a cold "Hmpf!" and stalked off, leaving a scared Kyoko alone in the hallway, where a lot of people were loitering and gawking at her.

The way up to president Takarada's office seemed like the walk to the gallows, at least in her opinion. Uneasily, she followed Sebastian into the elevator, but at least it was silent there. The noise had been overwhelming, really, and it was only seven o'clock in the morning.

"Ah, there you are, Mogami-kun!" Lory Takarada greeted as soon as Sebastian had pushed a panicking Kyoko into his office. A second later the door slammed shut, leaving her alone with the president. "When I saw the commotion via security cam I sent Sebastian. I hope all is well?"

"Uhm, yes, thank you," Kyoko stammered. "Sir, aren't you angry?"

At this, Lory actually laughed out loud. "No, of course not! There's nothing better than a little drama first thing in the morning! It gets the blood boiling and lets the imagination run wild. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Blushing, Kyoko lowered her eyes. The president was dressed like Baron Münchhausen, complete with a huge cannonball that was currently being used as coffee table. How that was possible she did not know, but it made her feel somewhat at ease.

"I can see that you still don't understand the value of gossip," he said jovially, motioning to the chair in front of his huge desk. "Let me explain it to you." He poured her a cup of tea and offered a cookie. "You see, the first strike was your refusal of Fuwa-kun's offer. Few people refuse such a star as him and it was bound to get people talking."

Kyoko scowled at the mentioning of her childhood friend, her bewilderment instantly giving way to gloom.

Lory only winked at her. "The next part in this was your getting a new job right after refusing him. The tabloids have already caught on to that info. Harry-kun and his little friends are a rising punk band sensation and when it became known that you'd play a part in their first PV, public interest promptly skyrocketed. You should see the fan reactions in the internet forums! Fuwa's fans say that you're a deserter, and Harry-kun's fans say that you've come to your senses and did the right thing."

"I-I don't understand," Kyoko admitted, snapping out of her mood and cowering a little. "That's bad, isn't it? A lot of people hate me now, don't they?"

Lory's amusement lessened, although it did not vanish completely. "No, they don't hate you. They might be a bit miffed that you spurned Fuwa-kun's offer, but when his new PV comes out they'll have forgotten all about your refusal. What's more important is that you're one of Japan's hot topics, and that's good for your career. Oh, and by the way, I've seen the raws for your PV already."

"You did?" Surprised, Kyoko looked at him. "I didn't think they'd have anything ready yet."

Smugly, Lory leaned back in his chair. "Well, I have my ways. But that aside, I'm satisfied with your and Kotonami-kun's performance. Your payment has already reached us, so the other side is satisfied as well. Since you already paid for this month's schooling I wanted to know if I should put the money in your trust fund."

At this, Kyoko smiled. It was rare that she had any money to spare since she still had to pay for acting school. Saving up for the coming possible expenses was second nature to her, so she agreed wholeheartedly.

Lory smiled. "Very good. And now run along, I'm certain that Kotonami-kun is already waiting. Just remember that people are interested in you and will probably follow you everywhere. Don't give any interviews, send the people to LME. The same goes for new job offers. School starts again next Monday, so don't take on too much work."

"I won't. Thank you very much, Takarada-san." Kyoko got up and bowed. "Have a nice day, sir."

"Oh, I will. Thank you, Mogami-kun." Lory smiled and Kyoko was dismissed.

O – o - o

Kyoko was surprised at how Takarada-san always seemed to estimate people's reaction correctly. First he had suspected that Sho would cause a scene, and then he had predicted a new level of attention for Kyoko.

Truthfully, the first weekend had been bad. The press had stalked her like a pack of mangy dogs, shoving microphones under her nose at every opportunity. Kyoko had told them countless times that they should contact LME for an interview, but they never seemed to listen. In addition to that, she also worried quite a bit about her training. She did not want those people to follow her to Maeda-sensei's dojo; she could not do that to her esteemed teachers. From the way people were following her everywhere it quickly became impossible to go by bike, or, god forbid, public transportation.

On Saturday, Maeda-sensei had collected her with his car, but it was apparent that it could not continue like this. It was actually Maeda-sensei himself who called Lory Takarada while Kyoko was changing in her tiny locker room. She only caught the last bit of their conversation when she emerged a few minutes later.

"… no, it's not necessary to engage a professional," he said impatiently. "You know that I've worked with security before. Alimah won't mind, I'm sure."

Cowed, Kyoko stopped in her tracks and waited by the entrance to the dojo. Maeda-sensei looked put out, almost angry. She did not want him to think that she was listening in on purpose after he already had to get her here.

"Do you think I do it because I want to get paid more?" he growled after a longer pause. "Well, you're damn right about the payment, but I tell you it's necessary … yes. Yes. I'll come by on Monday." He turned at looked at Kyoko, who stood as far from him as possible. "My girl's waiting for our training to begin. We'll talk later."

As soon as he had hung up, Kyoko bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, sensei, I didn't want to disturb your conversation."

"Don't worry about it. You'll only think about the training now, or I'll keep you for an extra hour. Understood?"

Bowing again, Kyoko said: "Yes, sir!"

Smirking, Maeda-sensei then ordered her onto the crosstrainer for half an hour and after that onto the stepper for another ten. While doing her exercises, Kyoko almost forgot about his agitation. When they came to their actual training, however, she quickly realized that he was still rather irritated because he pushed her harder than he had before. They went through all the early exercises and he dedicated another hour to a few basic self defence moves before they moved on to kicks and jumps.

Kyoko was puzzled, how could she not, but she did not mind the extra work. Self defence was something President Takarada wanted her to do anyway so she did not complain. Instead she felt strangely safe, knowing that so many people wanted her to be able to defend herself.

When Maeda-sensei finally released her it was already five in the afternoon. Alimah had brought water and juice for them and now made sure that Kyoko was stretching carefully.

"Tetsu worked you too hard," she admonished. Frowning, she watched as Kyoko bit back several whimpers of pain. "We'll take it easy today. You just try the shimmy, yes? And after that, I'll give you a massage. Poor thing."

Kyoko pulled through but nearly wept with relief when her dancing lesson was over. As fun as it usually was, after Maeda-sensei's drill she was barely able to move. She ached everywhere and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and then sleep for a whole day. Alimah had made sure that she did her best, though.

She then led Kyoko into the house and to a small room that was obviously being used for relaxation and massages. Kyoko collapsed onto the massaging bed in the middle of the room and closed her eyes as soon as Alimah had wrestled the clothes from her. She rather felt like a rubber girl, so weak and uncoordinated. She did not even feel embarrassed for lying there only in her underwear.

"Just relax, I'm careful," Alimah said gently.

She started beautiful, calm oriental music and then poured lightly scented oil onto Kyoko's heated skin. After the first few touches she let out a disapproving snort. "You're hard as stone, Kyoko-chan. You need more massages, no?"

"Mmh," Kyoko replied drowsily. Even those probing strokes felt so good on her sore muscles.

"I'll tell Lory-kun that he has to take better care of you," Alimah muttered. "How you will survive Tetsu's training I don't know. You must be more like cat, not like rock."

"Mmmh," Kyoko agreed, drifting off into a light slumber.

It was a strange experience to be coddled like this. Alimah's wonderful hands stroked and pulled and pinched until Kyoko felt like little more than a puddle of goo. Since every part of her hurt, Alimah massaged not only her back but also her arms and legs and even her feet … it was heaven on earth.

"Okay, now you're good," Alimah said proudly when she was finished. "Stay here for a while, I'll go and talk to Tetsu. We'll take you home, okay?"

But Kyoko barely heard her. A pleasant sleepiness had taken hold of her. She did not even notice when Alimah put a blanket over her.

Half an hour later Alimah shook Kyoko awake. Murmuring drowsily, Kyoko dressed and then shuffled to the car that Maeda-sensei had already parked in front of the house.

"Oh boy, I was too hard on you!" he laughed when he saw her struggle with the car door. "You'll get used to it ... eventually."

"Mmh," Kyoko hummed, already nodding off again.

"Maybe you should slow down," Alimah said, frowning. "She hasn't said anything but 'mmmh' for the last two hours."

"She'll get used to it," Maeda-sensei repeated with a laugh. "And if she's clever she'll get used to it fast."

* * *

**September 2010**

As it turned out, Kyoko really had to get used to it. School had started again and in between classes, acting school and odd LoveMe jobs she had to make the most of the free time she had. It was so hectic that she could not find the time to contact Asami Haruki for snippets of her shooting. The reporters had not given up; in fact they hounded her worse than before because they wanted the story of her and Sho directly from the source. So far, nobody had talked and apparently it was driving them crazy.

But not only reporters were after her. At school, Kyoko's class members stared at her and talked behind her back. Mimori, Fuwa Sho's most ardent fan, rose to new heights to mob the poor girl, but at least the teachers now saw what was going on and were able to keep most of the students in line.

"I know I'm repeating myself," groused Kanae when Kyoko called her one week later, "but _how_ are you doing it? How do you make people go stir-crazy? No offence, but you're neither a spectacular beauty nor some miraculous prodigy that came out of nowhere. You have to work your way up like everybody else. I just don't understand, and it's driving me mad!"

Despite those blunt words that would have easily hurt any other person, Kyoko felt immense relief. She had known that Kanae would not understand this madness either, and she was glad that at least one person was on her side.

"Thank you, Moko-san," Kyoko whispered. She sat huddled on the roof of the school building, illegally talking to her best friend over the phone and feeling happy about being chewed out. While business calls were no problem in her class, the general use of mobile phone was strictly prohibited at school.

"Argh, don't thank me for saying such things!" the other girl cried indignantly. "It's not your fault that you're so damn lucky. It's just hard not to begrudge you your good fortune."

"Good fortune … ? I don't think I understand, Moko-san …" Kyoko trailed off, pressing the small phone anxiously against her ear.

"I have to spell it out, don't I?" An irritated sigh rushed through the connection. "It's not that hard, really. First you befriend Tsuruga Ren like it's nothing, and then you're getting a recommendation for a drama from one of the best producers in the country, and then you catch another controverse role and master it, and _then_ you accidentally snatch a job right after declining one of the best paid offers for a PV I've ever seen. And now don't tell me you're not feeling lucky!"

"But I _am_ feeling lucky!" Kyoko protested. "I have work, and I have met you and Maria-chan and all the other people."

"Ugh, spare me. You're too dim to get what I'm trying to say." Kanae sighed again. "Well, I probably should let you go back to class. Don't let those idiots bother you, they're not worth it."

"Yes, Moko-san. Thank you so much for listening."

"Mo, just don't make it a habit!" And with that, Kanae hung up.

Kyoko smiled at her phone. Her best friend was a harsh girl, but she would rather be without her than trying to change her. Most of the times she gave good advice, too, and that mattered more than sweet words of ever-lasting friendship. Having experienced being strung along in the past, Kyoko did not much care for promises anymore. Kanae's actions showed how she felt, and that was enough.

O – o - o

Kyoko frantically searched for her phone when it rang. She had just finished helping in the kitchen and was now ready for bed. The Okami-san had been so happy about her rare free time in the Daruma-ya that Kyoko had stayed longer than intended, and now it was half past eleven.

"Good evening, Kyoko-chan," Ren's calm, dark voice said when she had finally taken the call. "Trouble finding your phone _again_?"

Blushing, Kyoko admitted it. "Hello, Tsuruga-san. Yes, I lost it in my bag …"

He laughed. "Don't worry, by now I know to wait."

She blushed harder. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I just called to congratulate you on a job well done. You and Kotonami-san are great in your new PV. You look very stylish and cute and the music isn't half bad, either." Ren chuckled. "Your _Harry-kun_ really is something, by the way. Yashiro managed to find the unofficial scenes of your shoot; actually they are all over Youtube. It's hilarious! I really needed a laugh that day, and I think Yashiro actually pulled something, he was laughing so hard."

"Is everything alright in Moscow?" Kyoko asked, worried.

"Filming goes well," Ren reassured her, "but we have a few problems with the Russian extras. It seems that they like to drink just as much as the Japanese, only that they drink during working hours, too, and harder stuff than beer. The director is spitting mad, of course, and the Russian press is having a field day with it."

"As long as you can continue as planned it should be alright, shouldn't it?" Kyoko tried picturing hearing that the shoot had to be extended and it was not pleasant. "Or does someone have a larger role?"

"Thankfully they're all exchangeable." Ren sighed. "And now tell me, how are you holding up? Yashiro is keeping tabs on you and told me that the press is hounding you. It's difficult for you right now, isn't it?"

"Yes," Kyoko admitted quietly, "but I have Moko-san and Chiori-san's support. Besides, it'll only be for a short while. You know how fast this kind of thing blows over."

"True enough," Ren agreed. "Still, if you're in trouble don't hesitate to ask for help. It's the president's job to protect you."

"I know … it's just such an inconvenience for everyone," Kyoko hedged. "I mean, I'm not that well-known yet, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, I hope so." Ren sounded stern. "If you shouldn't feel able to deal with it in the future, just say so and I'll take care of it. I mean it, Kyoko-chan."

She nodded shyly, even though Ren could not see it. "Okay, I will. Thank you very much."

"Not for this, Kyoko-chan. And now off to bed, it's late for you, isn't it?"

Sighing, Kyoko admitted that it was. They said their good-byes but to Kyoko it seemed as if Ren was still with her somehow. She felt warm and protected. Safe.

_It's great to be his kohai_, she thought, smiling happily. _And I like having him for a friend._

Still smiling, she snuggled into her futon and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Part XIV**


End file.
